Et si on s'aimait?
by bulle-de-savon
Summary: Après la bataille final Hermione, Sirius, Ginie, Blaise et Drago vivent ensembles. Dans leur maison de nouvelles liaisons vont se former, mais avant de s'aimer il faut apprendre à s'écouter. nouveau résumé Sirius&Hermione et Blaise&Ginie.
1. Un nouveau départ

**Bonjour les gens. Me voila venur en même temps que la pluie. Nan un peu de sérieux quand même. alors je vous sort pas vraiment le baratin officiel les personnages sont pas à moi mais à madame Rowling. (je suis pa sur de l'ecrire comme il faut) En suite? Euh...A oui ceci est un Hermione/Sirus bien sur vous avez dût le remarqué. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je tien en compte de tout les bouquins? En faite si je tiens en compte des bouqins mais tout en les modifiant et mon histoire ce passe après Pourdlard. En suite...euh? A oui je met rating M pour plus tard. Alors si vous aimez pas ça trassé votre route même si ça va me rendre triste. Bon je vois pas pourquoi je parle je suis même pas sûr que vous allez lire ce que j'écris. A si je vais juste rajouter un truc que je vais souligner pour voir si sa vous fait lire. Je sais pa si vous écouter Justin Timberlake moi non mais j'ai remarqué un truc sur sa dernière chanson "sexy back" (je crois) vous voyez si vous midifier un peu l'orthographe (si vous rajoutez un "l") sa donne "sexy black" alors la je suis tout à fait d'accord avec cette chanson. Sirius Black kawaaa !!!!! Bon sur ceux fin de mon baratin lisez bien une histoire directement sorit de ma petite tête.**

**Un nouveau départ.**

_Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, aujourd'hui j'ai vingt ans et je vis l'enfer._

_Pendant ma dernière année à Poudlard, a eu lieu la bataille final. Puisque vous me lisez et que je suis vivante, vous devez bien vous douter que nous avons gagnés face à Voldemort. Alors pourquoi dire que je vis l'enfer ? Je crois que je ne le sais pas moi-même. Ais je ressens un énorme vide en moi, un vide qui m'oppresse. Et ça me tue._

_Harry a vaincu Voldemort. Mai pour ça il a dû mourir. Je ne dirais pas la manière dont il s'y est pris, c'est trop pénible. Mais je dois le supporter et vivre avec. Ron lui n'as pas put. Il est mort lui aussi. Mais c'est lui sui à fait ce choix, lui qui à décidé. Beaucoup de personnes sont mortes. De mes amies, ne reste que Ginie et Luna qui est partie en France. Elle est heureuse et ça met un peu de joie dans ma vie. Je suis devenue ami avec Drago et Blaise. Et non ne pensez pas que je cherche à remplacer Harry et Ron. Enfin je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir utiliser le terme ami pour ces deux la, plutôt dire que je m'entends bien avec eux suffira._

_J'habite toujours dans la maison de mes parents. Eux aussi sont morts. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils étaient tout simplement les parents de la meilleure amie de Potter. Je ne cherche pas à rendre Harry responsable. Mais c'est pour ça qu'ils ont étés tués. J'habite chez moi avec mon oncle. Oui j'ai vingt ans. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à le faire partir. Je le déteste. Vous allez sûrement me dire que je suis une sorcière et que je peux bien me débrouiller avec la magie. Oui vous avez raisons. Mais certaines circonstances font que je ne peux pas le mettre dehors. Il ne peut pas partir, mai moi je peux. Ginie, elle, ne vit plus avec sa famille. Elle ne supporte plus de voir le désespoir que le visage de ses parents exprime. Non, elle n'est pas égoïste et je vous défends d'y penser. Mais elle aussi à beaucoup perdue et elle à voulu changer son lieu de vie. Trop de souvenir sont liés au ''terrier''. Elle vit avec Blaise et Drago. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas pour elle. Elle s'entend super bien avec blaise, et ça pourrai être plus que de l'amitié. Mais ils sont trop têtus pour se l'avouer. Et en ce qui concerne Drago. Il a changé et ne fera pas de mal à Ginie. Je dis qu'il a changé mais peut être qu'il a toujours été comme ça. Mais que personne ne le remarquait. Il faut dire qu'il ne nous facilite pas la tache. Et puis si je me suis trompé sur son compte, Ginie sait se défendre. Et quelqu'un est là pour l'aider._

_Je n'ai pas dit où ils habitent. Cette maison est vraiment belle, du moins c'est ce que je pense quand Ginie m'en parle dans ses lettres. Aucun souvenir ne s'attache à cette maison. Je crois que c'est ça la plus important pour tout le monde. Mais je m'arrête là. Je ne continuerai pas à écrire. Je ne sais pas si j'en aurai le temps._

_---au revoir---_

Hermione reposa sa plume, plia le parchemin et le rangea dans une boite en bois vernis. Petite boite contenant des souvenirs, ses souvenirs. _''Les objets ont de ka valeur que si on leur en donne''_. Elle le c'est. Elle se leva et regarda sa chambre. Totalement vide. Oui, elle part. Pourquoi ? Pour vivre, pour rire, aimer et espérer, pour revivre. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est partir. Partir loin de son oncle, de cette maison. De sa maison. Elle essuya une larme perlant au coin de ses yeux et se maudis d'être aussi sensible. Elle avança vers son miroir. On allait venir la chercher. Autant être présentable. Elle a changé. C'est tout ce qu'elle pense quand elle se voit. Grande, mince, musclé, des jambes interminable et des formes où il faut, d'après les garçons, elle plaît. Elle possède toujours ses yeux chocolat, mais la tristesse les assombris, les rendant presque noirs. Ça donne une autre dimension à son regard, la rendant plus mystérieuse, plus belle. Mais elle avait toujours aimé ses yeux miel. Ses cheveux aussi ont changé. Ils tirent plus vers le noir, tout en restant brun. Elle c'est faîte des mèches blondes et a laisser pousser ses cheveux jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Un jour elle avait revêtue une robe noire déchirée au niveau des jambes et avec le faible éclairage de la pièce rendant sa peau et ses mèches blanches, la pluie dehors et ses larmes qui laissant des traînées noires sur ses joues en emportant le mascara, elle c'était comparée à l'ange de la mort. C'était pour l'enterrement de ses parents. Mais aujourd'hui c'est diffèrent. Il fait beau, elle va mieux et ne pleure plus. Non, elle ne ressemble pas à un ange. Elle est vêtue de façon pratique pour l'été. Un minishort mettant en valeur ses jambes et l'arrondie d'une autre partie que la pudeur m'empêche de citer, un top dévoilant son ventre plat et musclé par le sport et des sandales simple. Elle avait appris à se lâcher un plus, à s'habiller et à être montrer son corps. Et ça, elle le doit à Ginie qui avait organisé une soirée relookage pour l'aider. Ce jour là elle lui avait dit que quitte à allait mourir au combat autant être belle. Maintenant, Hermione se sent mieux dans sa peau et n'avait pas accepté de modifier son apparence pour plaire aux autres mais à elles.

Elle se détourna de son miroir et inspira un grand coup. Elle réduit ses valises qu'elle fourra dans sa poche arrière. En silence elle dévala les escaliers, ne voulant pas croiser son oncle. Non, elle ne lui fera pas le plaisir de lui dire qu'elle part, qu'elle abandonne. Mais pas question pour elle de partir sans lui laisser un souvenir. Une fois dehors elle regarda la pelouse que son père aimait entretenir. A l'aide d'un sort, elle grava dans la terre ses mots qu'elle avait temps de fois crié à son oncle : ''JE TE HAIS !''. Elle fit en sorte que ses mots ne partent que lorsque son oncle partira définitivement de cette maison.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à la barrière et sans jeter un regard en arrière elle sorti. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, offrant son visage au soleil et sourit. Elle est enfin sortie de la maison.

-Pourquoi tu souris ?

-Parce que je suis libre.

**

* * *

**

_**Alors ça vous à plus? En tout cas j'espère. La suite est écrite j'attendrais de finir le chapitre trois pour la publié. Je ne pense pas faire des chapitres trop long. Sa sa va dépendre du nombre de rewiews que j'aurais. Oui je sais c'est crade. Mais que voulez vous c'est moi l'auteur. Je voulais aussi dire que le titre ne me paît pas mais je ne trouve rien d'autre et que je ne sait même pas pourquoi je met sa. Rewiew please. A+ tout le monde en tout cas si il y a quelqu'un.**_


	2. Ma nouvelle maison

**Salut !! Et ouais je viens mettre mon new chapitre que j'espère vous plaira. Juste une précision, j'adore les rewiews.**

**Mais d'abord les réponses aux rewiews (même si g déjà repondua certaine).**

**lillyjade : alors je le redis oui je sais que je fais des fautes mais je te jure que j'essaye de faire des efforts. Et voila le prochain chapitre. merci pour ta rewiew, en esperant en avoir d'autre. bis**

**Miss Lisa Black : Cro merci d'avoir mis ma fic dans tes favoris. Je t'adore direct lol. La suite, la voilà. Merci trop pour ta rewiew sa ma fait trop plaisir, j'espere pouvoir avoir le plaisir d'en lire d'autre. bis**

**one-take-watson : Merci. Moi aussi j'aime bien mon début. Comme quoi l'inspiration me viens en français lol. Et voilà je lache la suite. Merci pour ta rewiew, j'espère en voir d'autre. bis**

**Oui je sais je demande beaucoup de rewiews mais je suis comme ça. maintenant j'arrête de vous faire chier, voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**

* * *

**

**Ma nouvelle maison.**

Elle se tourna vers la personne qui est certainement venue la chercher. Grand, musclé, ténébreux, jeune, en un mot beau. Sirius a tout ce qu'il faut pour faire fantasmer n'importe qui. Oui, il est jeune. Innocenté suite à la fin de la guerre, le ministère de la magie a tenu à ce faire pardonner pour ses années perdues à Azkaban. On lui a fourni une potion de rajeunissement et il a maintenant vingt-trois ans. Dans ses lettres, Ginie dit souvent qu'elle a l'impression que Sirius aurai préféré mourir pendant la bataille. Après tout, il faut le comprendre, il a perdue toute sa famille, ses amis, tout ce qui faisait sa vie. C'est avec lui que vivent Ginie, Blaise et Drago. Toute compagnie est bonne à prendre. Et, Hermione a vite comprise à travers les lettres de son amie, que tout le monde s'entend très bien. Ils ne vivent pas au square Grimaud. Trop lugubre, trop de mauvais souvenir. Leur maison est chaleureuse et simple. Le ministère a donné beaucoup d'argent à certain survivant de la bataille. Et les 4 anciens élèves de Poudlard, ainsi que Sirius, peuvent bien vivre sans travailler ça ne posait aucun problème. Etrangement Hermione n'avait pas manifesté l'envie de travailler, elle ne lisait plus beaucoup non plus.

Hermione est toujours entrain de détailler Sirius, plongé dans ses pensées.

-Ça va Hermione ?

-Tu as changé Sirius.

-Encore heureux. Tu ne m'as pas sauvé pour que je reste une pauvre loque.

Hermione sourit. Oui elle l'a sauvé. Pendant sa 5eme année. Elle c'était interposé entre Bellatrix Lestrange et Sirius. Recevant le sort à sa place. Seule el corps musclé de Sirius lui avait empêché de passer le voile. Elle lui était littéralement tombée dessus et grâce à ça, il est encore vivant.

-Tu n'étais pas une pauvre loque, Sirius.

Il lui offrit un magnifique sourire et elle ne put s'empêchée de le trouver encore plus beau. Et quand elle sentit Sirius la prendre dans ses bras, elle constata d'elle-même que Sirius est vraiment bien fait.

-Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir petite fille.

-Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir. Mais tais toi un peut. Tu n'as que 3 ans de plus que moi je te signale.

-Oui peut-être. Mais tu es quand même plus petite que moi.

C'est vrai. Il doit bien avoir une tête ½ de plus qu'elle. Elle qui se trouvait grande.

-T'es toujours aussi gamin ?

-Et fière de l'être.

-Bon, et si vous m'emmeniez dans votre charmante demeure monsieur Black ?

-A vos ordre madame ! Surtout que ce n'est pas prudent de laisser Ginie seule avec Blaise.

-Pourquoi c'est pas prudent ? Elle était perplexe et ça se voyait.

-Parce que si c'est deux la réalisent qu'ils s'aiment sans que je sois là. Je les tue.

Hermione resta un moment interdite devant la mine sérieuse de Sirius. N'y tenant plus elle éclata de rire sous le regard amusé de l'homme en face d'elle. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il les fit transplaner, trop occupé à rire, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faîte depuis très longtemps. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant une belle maison entourée d'un immense jardin, qu'elle réalisa. Elle s'avança avec Sirius et fut accueillie par de formidables cris et éclats de rires.

_J'y crois pas. Moi Sirius Black, ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban, vit maintenant entouré de quatre petites jeunes dans une maison qui m'appartiens._

_J'ai toujours aimé coucher mes pensées sur papier. Pourquoi recommencer après temps d'années ? Je ne sais pas. C'est peut être l'arrivée d'Hermione dans cette maison. Elle a changée, pour ne pas dire beaucoup changée. Elle n'a plus rien à voir avec 'amie de Harry que je connaissais. Elle est plus grande, plus belle, plus féminine..._

_Plus triste aussi. Comme nous elle a surmontée beaucoup d'épreuves. Et comme moi, elle essaye de ne pas montrer qu'elle peut être heureuse, elle essaye de ne pas être heureuse. Je l'ai bien observé, pas pour les raisons que vous croyez, je ne suis pas un vieux pervers sénile, je ne suis même plus vieux. Quand Hermione est avec Ginie, elle rit et semble rayonner de l'intérieur. Mais après, elle affiche une mine triste qu'elle s'empresse de dissimuler sous un masque vide de toute émotions. Elle me rappelle un peut Drago, il agissait pareil à son arrivé. Peut-être pense-t-elle trahir ses deux anciens meilleurs amis en étant heureuse ?_

_En tout cas moi c'est ce que je pensais. Je me suis toujours interdis d'être heureux. Je pensais que c'était déshonorer la mémoire des personnes que j'aimais, que j'aime toujours. Remus n'a pas réussi à me faire changer de manière de penser. Lui et Tonks vivent ensemble, heureux. Et c'était la seule chose qui me rendait heureux avant. Mais maintenant, grâce à Hermione je me suis rendue compte que j'offense la mémoire de mes amies en ne voulant pas être heureux. E me suis dit en la regardant, que Harry et Ron n'aimeraient pas la voire comme ça. Et j'ai eu honte de moi. C'est exactement ce que je faisais. Et je promets de ne plus être comme ça et de profiter des instants heureux que la vie m'accorde._

_Mais je vais devoir y aller. Hermione s'installe dans sa nouvelle chambre et on va bientôt manger. Alors je m'en vais._

_----Au revoir----_

* * *

_J'ai qu'une chose à dire. Alors?? Vous aimez? En tout cas j'espère. Je pense que je posterais tout les samedi. Peut être les mercredis aussi si je suis en avances. Bis et j'attend vos rewiews avec ...impatience. bis _


	3. Et si j'étais différente?

**Bijour !! Et oui je poste aujourdh'ui parce que ce week-end je suis pas la!! OO remarque ça vous aurez pas manqué si javai pas posté de toute la semain lol. Mais moi si**

**Allez j'arrêtes mon baratin parce que si je continu plus personne la lire ma fic. Mais d'abord les réponses au rewiew.**

**Adri Potter :**** Merci d'être venu lire, et d'avoir laissé une rewiew. A ben si tu trouve ça pas mal je vais essayé de te faire adorer. C'est pas gagné lol. Merci pour ta rewiew.**

**Miss Lisa Black : A sa fait plaisir d'avoir une autre de tes rewiews. Merci pour ta rewiew et j'ai qu'une chose à rajouter voila la suite.**

**lillyjade:**** Bon tu c'est ce que je pense de ta rewiew. C'est trop sympa et la relation sirius/hermione comme je pense te l'avoir dis sa va être compliqué parce que j'adore faire chier le monde. Merki encore.**

**hermylovedrago: Merki d'adorer lol. J'espère que tu va aimer la suite. merki pour ta rewiew.**

**Et maintenant la suite! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Et si j'étais différente ?**

Ils sont tous dans le jardin entrain de manger et ils parlent de tout et de rien, juste heureux d'être là. Tous, sauf Hermione. On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'elle n'est pas heureuse, mais elle ne parle pas, se contentant d'écouter. Elle n'a presque rien dit depuis qu'elle est arrivée d'ailleurs et elle se contente d'observer. Ils se sont tous mis d'accord pour ne pas brusquer Hermione, pensant qu'il lui fallait sûrement un temps d'adaptation. Mais qui a dis qu'on peut être tranquille avec un Malfoy dans les parages ?

-Alors miss-je-sais-tout. Tu as enfin décidé de sortir ta tête de tes bouquins ?

Le silence se fit autour de la table, tout le monde attendait la réponse de la jeune fille. Drago s'attend plutôt à une réponse banale, ou même à aucune réponse du tout. Et la lueur d'amusement qui brille dans les yeux de la miss-je-sais-tout en question, n'est pas là pour le rassurer.

-Que veux tu ? J'ai lu tous mes bouquins pornos et le nouveau n'est pas encore sorti.

Tout le monde la regarde, ébahi par ce qu'ils viennent d'entendre, ce demandant si ils ont le droit de rire. Devant le silence de Drago, Hermione se permit de sourire. Chose surprenante, vue que l'on peut comparer le sourire de la jeune fille à un des sourires qu'affichait régulièrement Malfoy à Poudlard.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Malfoy ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?

-Mieux que toi en tout cas.

-Alors pourquoi t'as l'air aussi choquer ?

-Mais je ne savais pas que miss-sainte-nitouche avait l'esprit assez large pour lire ce genre de chose. Mais tu te renseignes comme tu peux. Tu n'auras pas le mérite de mettre en pratique ton savoir cette fois.

-Tu vois Malfoy. Contrairement à tes anciennes amies je ne suis pas une pute.

-Euh...Vous avez bientôt fini ?

L'intervention de Blaise était si inattendue que tout le monde le fixa pendant un moment. Finalement ce fut Drago qui se décida à répondre.

-Alors à ta place mon chère Blaise. Je ne me permettrais pas de remarque de ce genre dans cette conversation.

-Et pour quoi je te pris ?

-Parce que tu es mal placé pour parler de ce genre de chose.

-Pardon ?

-Oh mais bien sûr ! Tu ne te souviens pas de la fois où je t'ais surpris dans une position qu'on pourrais qualifier de compromettante ? Avec une photo d'une certaine fille à la main ?

_En faîte j'ai décidée de continuer d'écrire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut être que j'ai besoin de libérer mes sentiments._

_J'étais en train de me demander si notre destin est racé. Si il y avait quelqu'un quelque part là haut qui choisi ce qu'allez être notre vie. Si c'est le cas je n'aimerais pas être à sa place. Qui voudrai jouer avec nos vies ? Qui aurait assez de courage, ou pas assez de cœur pour nous faire pleurer jusqu'à ne plus vouloir vivre ? Je ne crois pas en dieux ni au diable. Mais si je devais les imaginer je me les représenterai devant un échéquier. Je crois que je serai un pion. Un pion qu'on n'hésitera pas à sacrifier pour sauver les gens importants. Comprenez bien entre un pion et un roi, on sauve le roi, et pour ça au sacrifie le pion. Et pas l'inverse. C'est le genre de chose que mon esprit tordu invente._

_Tout à l'heure je crois que Ginie était de vexé de comprendre que Blaise fantasmer sur une fille. Bien sûr elle ne veut pas l'avouer, même pas à moi. De toute façon, tant qu'elle ne se l'avouera pas à elle-même, elle ne viendra pas m'en parler. Je me demande bien ce que ça fait d'aimer quelqu'un mais de ne pas l'accepter au point de ne plus le savoir. Pourquoi se cacher l'amour que l'on à pour quelqu'un ? Alors qu'on pourrai simplement se l'avouer. Pourquoi je ne comprends pas ses choses là ? De toute façon pour comprendre ça, il faut aimer quelqu'un. Peut être que ça m'arrivera un jour._

_Je crois que je vais bientôt devoir y aller. Suite à notre discussion, Sirius a eu une idée, oh combien brillante. Je dirais même atroce. J'ai toujours su qu'il était resté très gamin. Il va nous faire faire un jeu, pour reprendre ses mots. Un jeu qu'il avait inventé avec James. Dont le principe simple, herche à mieux nous faire connaître. Rien que ça me fait peur. Il avait l'air content et a refusé de nous expliquer maintenant les règles. Apparemment il veut nous faire la surprise._

_Bon j'y vais, j'ai vraiment peur de ce qui va se passer, de ce qu'il vont me faire dire._

_----Au revoir----_

* * *

_Alors vous en pensez quoi? Oui je sais que mes chapitres n'avance pas vite et tout lol. mais bon je suis comme ça, un peu lente quoi! lol Laissez (svp) une rewiew pour me faire plaisir. La suite est écrite et je la poste samedi ou mercredi sa dépand de mon inspiration pour le chapitre 5 et un ptit peu de vos rewiews. bis _


	4. Rien qu'un jeu

**Salut les gens.**

**Djà je suis désolé de pas avoir réponsu par mail à vos revus mais je devais déssiner legolas et ça m'as pris du temps donc voilà je suis désolé. Alors voilà le chapitre 4. J'espère qu'il vous plaira mais avant les réponses aux rewiews.**

**nattie black** **: Merci et j'ais qu'une chose à dire voilà la suite.**

**DarkSheeep : J'espère que tu seras pas dessus parce que je trouve pas ce jeu particulièrement tordue mdr. Je suis pas fortes pour ces jeux là désolé. Voilà la suite. Merci pour ta rewiew.**

**ShayleeGrey : Ben j'espère que tu sera là pour lire la suite. Et je sais que je fais pas mal de faute mais je fais tout pour en faire le moins possible et non je prendrais pas de bêta-rideur parce que je veut poster quand j'en ai envie et que défois ça marche pas tout le temps désolé faudra que tu t'habitue à mes fautes si tu décide de continuais de lire ma fic. Et je te promet d'essayer d'arranger mes phrases. Merci quand même pour ta rewiew j'aprécie toujours les critiques.**

**Miss Lisa Black : je crois bienq ue tu à posté la rewiew la plus entousiaste pour ce chapitre lol. J'espère que tu sera spas dessus par l'idée de Sirius parce que je trouve pas ça particulièrement farfelue moi mdr. Je ferais mieux une prochaine fois. Merci pour ta rewiew et merci d'adorer ce que j'écris j'espère que ça va continuer.**

**Adri Potter :lol. T'as rien à rectifier u penses ce que tu veut. Mais merci beaucoup d'adorer la suite j'espère que t'aimera celle là aussi. Et ben voilà la suite encore merki.**

**lillyjade: Non je te promet de pas trop te faire attendre pour ce couple. Du moins j'essayerais. lol. Merki pour ta rewiew en espèrer que tu trouve cette suite à ton gout. bis**

**Et maintenant je vous laisse lire. Merci à tous ceux qui poste des rewiews et à ceux qui en poste pas si y en a.**

**

* * *

**

**Rien qu'un jeu.**

Qu'est-ce qu'y peut faire le plus peur quand on rentre dans une pièce ? Cette question peut donner beaucoup de réponses différentes. Mais si on la pose à Hermione elle répondra sans hésiter : _''un salon où tout les meuble auraient étés poussés sur le côté pour ne laisser au milieu qu'un tapis avec des bouteilles de wiski-pure-feu au milieux''. _C'est ce qu'elle vit lorsque elle pénétra dans la pièce ou Sirius leur avait donné rendez-vous. Elle arriva bonne dernière, tout le monde était déjà installé en cercle sur le tapis, autour des bouteilles d'alcools. Fuir, partir en arrière et s'enfermer dans sa chambre, c'est tous ce que voulu faire Hermione, dont la présence de toutes ces bouteilles ne la rassure pas. Mais déjà Sirius lui fit signe d'avancer.

-Ah miss.Granger nous fait enfin l'honneur de sa présence parmi nous pauvre gens du peuple.

Qui à dis qu'elle s'entend bien avec Drago ? Oui, on n'en a pas vraiment l'impression mais c'est le cas.

-Je rêve ou Malfoy reconnaît enfin ma supériorité ?

-Bon les enfants on se calme et on écoutez votre supérieur.

Oui, Sirius a une petite tendance à oublié qu'il a à peut près le même âge qu'eux. Même si il en est bien content. Finalement Hermione s'assit entre Ginie et Sirius. Autant avoir le soutient d'une amie à côté.

-Ah sa fait plaisir d'être écouté. Bon les règles c'est tout à fait simple. Tout le monde sait ce qu'est action ou vérité ?

Tout le monde sourit, à moitié rassuré. Un remix de action ou vérité ne peut pas être horrible. Si ? Peut être que si.

-Bon c'est déjà bien vous êtes pas si désespérés que ça. Alors comme avec James on trouvait ce jeu pas assez marrant on a amélioré certaines règles.

Hermione était vraiment paniqué maintenant. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ce jeu et si en plus les règles étaient modifiées et avec les bouteilles en face d'elle, ça ne pouvait être qu'encore plus pire.

-Dit Sirius t'es pas vraiment sérieux ?

-Bien sûr que si. Bon je continu. Les actions ça se passe toujours pareil, vous êtes obligés de les faire et on demande ce qu'on veut. Les vérités et bien on à le droit de ne pas répondre. Mais si vous ne voulez pas répondre vous êtes à chaque fois obligée de boire une de ses charmantes petites bouteilles. On à aussi rajouter un autre principe qui la plus part du temps force les autres à boire ce qui est bien marrant. Donc on choisi sa cible et par exemple tien je le fait avec toi Drago. Si je te dis ''j'ais jamais couché avec une fille'' t'es obligés de boire.

-Et pourquoi ? Je te signale que j'ai déjà couché avec une fille.

Tout le monde éclata de rire devant la mine offensée de Drago. Mais il est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas tout compris. Ce qui exaspéra légèrement Sirius.

-Mais c'est pas compliqué ! Ce que je viens de dire et faut et sa tout le monde est d'accord. Donc si ce que j'affirme et faut tu doit boire pour me prouver le contraire. Si ce que j'avais dis été vraie Drago ne devrais pas boire. Vous avez compris ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête, pas sûr d'aimer cette partie là du jeu. Mais que dire face à une règle inventée par les maraudeurs ? Rien. On obéît c'est tout.

_Je pense que je vais bien m'amuser. Je vais faire découvrir au jeune un des célèbres jeux des maraudeurs. _

_Oui je sais c'est pas forcement très gentil mais c'est jeune sont tellement coincé, même Drago qui se croit encore supérieur à tout le monde sur certain niveau. Je vais lui montrer que tout ce qu'il sait faire c'est être ringard. De toute façon les jeunes ne savent plus s'amuser. Il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose non ? Et puis je veux arriver à dérider Hermione, je veux la voir réagir. J'aimerais qu'elle arrête de rester passive. C'est vrai qu'elle est bien mieux maintenant qu'avant, je parle pour le physique. Non je ne suis pas un vieux pervers, de toute façon je n'ais que 3 ans de plus qu'elle. Et non je ne suis pas attiré par elle, ne le pensez même pas. Mais j'aimerais la revoir s'énerver, voir cette étincelle qu'elle avait dans les yeux quand à on critiquer les elfes de maison, j'aimerais juste la revoir se crisper tout entier avant d'éclater, revoir se visage furieux qui la rendait tellement belle. Même revoir les larmes dans ces yeux quand elle se disputer avec Ron me manque, elle ne réagis plus tel une poupée de chiffon. Sauf qu'elle, elle ne se laisse pas manipuler. Elle ne montre plus ses sentiments, elle garde un visage vide, un regard légèrement triste, elle ne s'en rend même pas compte. On la dirait déconnecté du monde qui l'entour, sourde aux sentiments, et aux rires que les autres dévoilent sans crainte. Elle n'a rit qu'une fois, et c'est grâce à moi. Elle a même changeait de rire. Elle ne possède plus se rire spontané qui résonnait dans la demeure lugubre de mes parents, ce rire souvent accompagné de celui de Ginie à disparu. Je peux pas vraiment dire que son rire sonne faut, non je ne peux pas le dire. Son rire et toujours aussi beau, il coule comme l'eau d'un ruisseau et semble rebondir sur des murs imaginaires pour revenir résonner à mes oreilles, il chante, il est frais et claire. Elle ne s'en rend pas compte mais quand elle rit elle est encore plus belle, ses yeux pétillent et redeviennent de couleur miel, ses yeux qu'elle avait avant et qui vous donnait l'envie de les regarder sans jamais s'arrêter. Elle a le haut des joues qui deviennent rose claire et elle penche légèrement la tête de côté, pendant un instant en retrouve la Hermione d'avant, mais dans son rire résonne comme une mélodie que l'on est sûr de perdre un jour. Comme lorsqu'on écoute une vieille chanson oublié et que l'on sait que on ne l'écoutera plus jamais même si on fait tout pour._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'observe Hermione ainsi, je ne sais pas pourquoi je note toute ses choses qui ont changeaient en elle, je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me rend triste. Peut être que je me rattache à elle parce qu'elle est la personne qui connaissait le mieux Harry. Mais au fond de moi je sais que ce n'est pas ça._

_Et si j'arrêtais de parler et que j'allais faire peur aux jeunes ? Je ne sais pas si ils ont peur mais je sais qu'Hermione est inquiète. Comme si elle ne voulait pas dévoiler certaine chose, comme si elle avait honte de parler. _

_Bon maintenant j'arrête et j'y vais, je veux m'amuser, je veux que les autres s'amusent. Et je sais que c'est peut être stupide mais je veux entendre Hermione rire._

_----au revoir----  
_

* * *

_Alors déjà est-ce que ça vous à plu? J'espère parce que sinon c'est snif. Dans le prochain chapitre Hermione n'écrira pas (passage en italique) parce que je fais dérouler un peu le jeux. Et donc dans le chapitre 5 je ferai écrire Sirius et Hermione y aura que ça. En suite je pense que le chapitre 5 trainera un peu parce que je dois afire afire une action vachement pas sympa à Hermione et là j'ai pas trop d'idées donc i vous voulez m'aider je dis pas non. laissez des rewiews pour me dire vos idées et me faire plaisir par la même occasion. A+_


	5. Quand ça devient sérieux

**Kikoo. Moi je suis triste lol. Ouais je vais encore être pas sympa mais là j'ai eu que 3 rewiew. Et je sais pas pourquoi. Faut me le dire quand le chapitre vous plait pas parce que ça m'aide à faire moi de connerie pour la suite. J'espère quand même que c'était pas ça. Mais je suis triste quand même. **

**Allez les réponses aux rewiews que j'ai eu.**

**nattie black: Un grand un énorme merci pour l'idée que tu ma donné. Bon je sais tu va voir que j'ai pas tout à fait fait ce que tu ma dis. Mais ça ma vraiment aidé et après avoir lu ta rewiew j'ai écris ce chapitre et l'autre d'un seul coup. Alors vraiment merci. En suite merci d'avoir été la première à poster une rewiew. Et j'espère que se chapitre va te plaire.**

**Miss Lisa Black** : **salut la miss. sa fait toujours plaisir de te lire. Merci pour ta rewiew elle est trop sympa. Et oui Sirius n'a pas les idées trop farfelues. J'espère que se nouveau chapitre te plaira. Merci d'aimer ma fic**

**Fleur de Lys in love: Sa fait plaisir d'avoir une de tes rewiew pour la première fois. Sa m'encourage vachement surtout que ce chapitre n'a pas trop de fan. J'espère que t'amera cette suite.**

**Maintenant la suite.**

**

* * *

**

Quand ça devient sérieux.

Pourquoi faut-il que de pareil jeu ait été inventé ? Oui c'est bien sympa. Certain diront que ce n'est même pas drôle. Mais ses règles si innocentes, venant des maraudeurs, cachent forcement quelque chose. C'est ce que l'esprit critique d'Hermione analysa tout de suite.

-C'est tout ? Sur ce coup là Hermione a du mal à s'exprimer et ça se sent. Je veux dire...il n'y a que ça comme règles ? Rien de plus... vous n'avez rien changé d'autre ?

-Calme toi Hermione. Sirius très visiblement amusé par la réaction de la jeune fille, ne retint pas son sourire. Mais, oui je pense que c'est tout. Un sort simple détermine la personne qui commence et à qui elle doit s'adresser. A oui ça choisi aussi le temps des actions. Vous décidez des questions que vous posez et des actions que vous lancez même si vous ne choisissez pas vraiment la personne. Par contre je vous préviens, il est impossible de mentir, donc si vous décidez de répondre à une question vous direz obligatoirement la vérité. Et non, Hermione je ne te dirais pas comment ça fonctionne, secret de maraudeurs et arrête de réfléchir un peu.

Un silence suivit la tirade de Sirius, tout le monde réfléchit pendant un instant. Tout le monde, sauf peut-être Drago, ce demandaient si ce n'était pas dangereux de faire un jeu pareil. Mais, fidèle à lui-même, Drago voulu accélérer les choses.

-Bon on commence ? Je sens que ça va me plaire.

Il reçut en réponse quelque sourire pas très convaincu, mais ça lui suffit et Sirius n'attendit rien d'autre pour jeter les sorts appropriés au jeu. Une boule de lumière verte claire apparue au centre du cercle qu'il avait formé et Patmol sourit.

-Bon tout le monde est près ?

Il n'attendit même pas la réponse et lança le jeu.

Ça fait bien 3 heures que le jeu a commencé et ils sont tous complètement bourrés. Et arrivait à ce stade là les questions et les actions bien sage au début dérape un peu sur des sujets assez personnels. C'était en ce moment le tour de Drago et la lumière avait choisi Hermione qui, tenant mal l'alcool ne mesure plus ses actes.

-Alors Hermione action ou vérité ? À moins que tu préfères une affirmation ?

-Action !

Malgré leur état de concentration assez diminué par l'alcool, ils fixèrent tous leur attention sur Hermione. C'est la première fois qu'Hermione choisi de faire une action et tous présageai que se ne serai pas beau pour elle à ce stade du jeu. Et ils eurent la confirmation de ce qu'il pensaient en voyant Drago sourire d'une manière pas vraiment amical.

-Alors mon amie Granger j'ais bien entendue ? Tu demandes une action ?

-Oui et si tu continu je vais la faire moi-même mon action avec ça.

Joignant le geste à la parole elle leva le poing en direction de Drago, dans une expression qui aurai dû lui faire peur mais qui réussi juste à faire rire tout le monde.

-D'accord. Je vais être gentil avec toi alors et je te laisse choisir entre deux actions. La première, euh voyons ? Tu me fais un massage c'est gentil mais pour le faire tu ne doit garder que tes sous-vêtements. La deuxième. Laisse moi réfléchir, je vais être moins sympa vu que la première action est tout à fait...correct. Il sourit, une lueur dangereuse allumant ses yeux. Tu te mets nu devant tout le monde est tu te donne un orgasme en pensant à Sirius. Bien sûr si tu n'y arrives pas tu peux simuler.

Tout le monde le regarda horrifié. Comment pouvait-il proposer des choses comme ça à Hermione ? Le pire c'est qu'elle est complètement bourrée et que personne ne sait ce qu'elle va faire. Hermione sourit doucement et sous les yeux horrifiés de ses amis, elle se dirigea vers Drago et se pencha vers son oreille.

-Tu n'aurais pas dût jouer avec moi Drago. Parce que je vais pas te laisser gagner.

Elle revint au centre de la pièce et se tourna vers Sirius. Et devant un Drago et un Blaise horrifié, une Ginie plus qu'amusée devant le courage de son amie et un Sirius paralysé, elle commença à se déshabiller. Elle enleva doucement son top, et son short avant de s'installer confortablement bien en face de Sirius, ne lâchant pas ses yeux du regard. Elle enleva son soutien-gorge, essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit, d'oublier la présence des autres autour d'elle. Et lentement elle commença à se caresser, l'alcool rendant tout son corps plus sensible. Elle ferma à demis les yeux, refusant de les fermer, voulant regarder Sirius, ne penser qu'à lui. Elle ouvrit légèrement les lèvres et gémit, elle n'a pas besoin de faire semblant. Elle ressent tellement de chose qu'elle ne sait décrire, elle ne pense même plus que c'est ça main qui la caresse. Elle ne ressent plus la présence des autres, elle se sent libre, elle ne voit que Sirius. Sa main se fait rapide, légère, souple et précise, elle sait ce qu'elle veux et n'étouffe pas les sons qui veulent franchir ses lèvres.

Elle regarde Sirius et il la regarde, liés par un contact presque magique, ils s'observent. La gêne du début c'est transformé en envie, le jeu en défit. Elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle a enlevé son dernier sous-vêtement, rempare de dentelle entre elle et son plaisir. Elle se caresse et se tortille d'envie sous sa main, gémissant le nom de l'homme pour qui elle se donne du plaisir. Elle accélère le mouvement et cette scène ne dégage aucun érotisme malsain, il n'en ressort qu'une sensualité et une douceur infinie. Une femme allongée sur le sol, le plaisir partout en elle, un homme en face d'elle, l'envie se lisant sur ses traits. Les autres sont presque gênés, ils ont baissé la tête mais entendent tout de même et silencieusement dans un même ailant s'en vont, ayant l'impression de surprendre un moment privé. Hermione et Sirius n'entendent rien, elle trop occupé à se donner du plaisir, lui trop occupé à se retenir de se rapprocher de la jeune fille offerte face à lui. Il ne peut détacher son regard de se corps que l'envie fait se cambrer. Il n'a pas l'impression d'être un voyeur ou un pervers. Il regarde Hermione comme si elle lui offrait un cadeau et c'est l'impression qu'il a. Il a l'impression de découvrir un cadeau merveilleux, trop beau pour ne pas le regarder, trop dangereux pour s'en approcher, trop fragile pour le toucher. Mais comme hypnotisé, il ne peut que s'en approcher et de ses mains en tracer le contour, pour rendre cette vision bien réelle. Le crie qu'Hermione pousse quand elle franchit les portes d'un monde où les sensations sont prioritaires, où la raison passe après l'envie, ne fait pas redescendre Sirius sur terre. Il s'envole avec elle loin de cette pièce, juste pour l'accompagner. Il ne ressent pas le même plaisir que si c'était lui qui avait mis Hermione dans cet état, il se sent juste bien, trop bien pour que ça soit normal.

Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil.

* * *

_Alors ça vous à plus? j'espère. Alors vous voyez vous appuyez sur le petit bouton bleu pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Histoire de m'encourager à continuer d'écrire. J'attend vos rewiew avec impasiance. la suite samedi prochain. a+ _


	6. Colère et pensées d'Hermione

**Kikoo tout le monde!! D'abord vous dire que vos rewiews mon fait hyper plaisir et en sute euh... en ce moment j'arrive pas mal à écrire et si ça continue comme ça je vais peut être poster les mercredi et les samedi ça dépant en grande parti de moi mais un petit peut de vos rewiews aussi. Autre chose maintenant je ferais des réponses aux rewiews que pour les rewiews sans adresse et comme j'en ai pas je mets rien parce que je vous aidéjà répondu à tous je pense. mais merci à:**

**LittleJuice **

**lillyjade**

**Fleur de Lys in love**

**Miss Lisa Black**

**LadyX**

**nattie black**

**Voilà merki à tous eux qui lise ma fic rien que pour ça je vous adores.**

**Maintenant la suite. J'espère que ça va vous plaire.**

* * *

**Colère et pensées d'Hermione.**

-MALFOY !

-Tien Hermione c'est réveillé.

C'est Ginie qui parle, pas le moins du monde surpris par le cri de son amie. Le petit groupe réuni autour de la table de la cuisine s'attendait plus ou moins à une telle réaction venant d'Hermione. Quoi de plus normal après ce qu'elle a dût faire hier soir. Etrangement, Drago n'a pas l'air particulièrement fier. L'attitude de Sirius le met mal à l'aise et Hermione, elle, ne va rien arranger. Sirius s'éclipsa dehors avant l'arrivé d'Hermione qu'on entend déjà dévaler les escaliers. La porte s'ouvrit violemment sur une jeune fille visiblement furieuse. Les poings sérés le long du corps, le visage crispé d'une colère mal retenue et les yeux gonflés, Hermione s'avance vers Drago. Prévoyant un coup qui pourrait faire du mal au jeune homme, Ginie se lève avec l'intention de calmer son amie, elle s'approche tout près de la jeune fille furieuse et lui prend amicalement le bras.

-Hermione ! Comment tu vas ? la voix foncement enjouée de Ginie ne fait aucun effet sur Hermione.

-Ginie. Ce mot franchit les lèvres d'Hermione en une sorte de grondement qui ne découragea nullement la rouquine.

-Allez Hermione sourit. Regarde comme y fait beau dehors ! On va allez se faire une journée shoping entre fille cette après-midi. Hein Hermione ? Dis t'es d'accord ? Parce que tu vois même si j'adore littéralement ta minijupe et ton petit débardeur. Il me faut et à toi aussi des nouveaux sous-vêtements.

-Arrête Ginie.

-Allez tu vas pas rester énerver toute la journée. C'est pas si grave ce qui c'est passé hier.

-Pas si grave ?! Le ton d'Hermione commence à monter.

-Mais non personne t'a vus. On est tous partis.

-Sirius ma vue Ginie. C'est ça qui me fait chier.

-T'aurais pas le béguin pour notre chère Sirius quand même ? Allez faut pas que t'es honte mione.

-Ginie je déteste ce surnom. Et je n'ai pas le béguin pour Sirius ! T'as compris ?

-Alors y a pas de raisons pour que tu t'énerves comme ça. Sirius va vite l'oublier. Il m'a déjà surprise sous la douche et ça n'a rien changé entre nous. Mais bien sûr si maintenant toi tu veux plus, je suis sûr que tu as toutes tes chances.

-Ginie arrête. Moi je n'étais pas sous la douche !

-Non mais t'étés bourrées. Alors c'est moins pire que moi.

-Moins pire ?! Tu rigoles là Ginie ? Je me suis donnée un orgasme en pensant à lui !

-Oui est d'après ce que j'ais vu et entendu surtout, t'avais l'air d'apprécier.

-Ginie t'as l'intention de mourir ? Parce que t'es en bonne vois là.

-Non moi j'ai l'intention de vivre longtemps. Mais si tu veux me tuer. Fait en sorte que je soit encore là pour te voir sortir avec Sirius.

-Ginie tu devrais t'arrêter maintenant.

-Allez ma petite Hermignone c'est vraiment pas grave ce que t'as fait. Je suis sûr que t'as fait bien pire avec des types moins beaux que lui.

-Il n'est pas question de ce que j'ai déjà fait. Je n'aurais jamais dût faire ça devant Sirius.

-Oh tu c'est moi j'aurais fait pareil. Tu vois entre se donner un orgasme en pensant à Sirius et masser Drago à moitié nue c'est pas difficile de choisir. On sait tous c'est quoi le plus agréable et apparemment toi aussi. Faut pas avoir honte mione. Mais je vais te donner un conseil. À ta place j'irais direct sauter sur Sirius.

Si vous vous attendez à voir Hermione sauter sur Ginie. Et bien vous vous trompez. Sous le regard ébahis des deux serpentards Hermione éclata de rire, bientôt suivis de Ginie. Les deux jeunes filles se serraient dans les bras l'une de l'autre, pleurant tellement elle riait. Cette instant suffis à soulager grandement Drago qui retourna tranquillement à son occupation : son petit déjeuné. Une fois calmée Hermione remercia Ginie et disparue dehors, ne sachant pas que Sirius y été déjà.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Comment vous réagirez si vous vous réveillerez nue dans les bras d'un homme qui était anciennement le parrain de votre meilleur ami. ?_

_Comment peut-on avoir une réaction lucide et calme face à une telle situation ?_

_C'est le genre de moment que j'imaginais ne jamais vivre. Je me considérai trop rangée pour ça. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que maintenant que ça m'arrive je sais tout ce qu'il c'est passé. Pour une fois j'aurais préférée ignorer ce que je savais, oublier ce passage de ma vie. Ne pas avoir à affronter une réalité que je ne suis pas prête à accepter. Je ne pourrai pas regarder Sirius en face sans y repenser. Je me suis donnée du plaisir en pensant à lui. J'ai aimée ce que j'ai ressentie. J'ai aimée le regard qu'il a posé sur moi. _

_J'aurais put penser à quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais put faire semblant. Mais ma main sur moi et la vision de Sirius en face de moi, mon fait perdre pied. Je me suis retrouvée emporté dans un tourbillon d'émotions inconnues, de sensations nouvelles. Non, je connaissais déjà les plaisirs que peuvent procurer le sexe. Ils le savent tous maintenant. J'ai découvert les plaisirs de la chaire avec Victor Krum, dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard pendant ma 4eme années. Ils me l'ont fait avouer. Alors ne croyez pas que c'était la première fois que j'éprouvais du plaisir. Non._

_C'était la première fois que je me donnais autant de plaisir. La première fois que le regard d'un homme me brûlait autant. C'était la première fois que je ressentais ce besoin de sentir le regard de quelqu'un sur moi. La première fois que je prenais du plaisir rien parce qu'il me regardait. À ce moment là, rien que sa présence me donnait des envies. Rassurez moi et dîtes moi que c'était l'alcool. Je me raccroche à cette pensée, refusant de croire à autre chose. J'ai besoin de croire ça, pour ne pas sombrer et me sentir obligée de partir. Je me sens bien ici._

_Je ne pourrai plus me montrer devant les autres sans avoir honte. Je maudis Drago et en même temps j'ai l'impression de lui être reconnaissante. C'est bizarre. Sans lui je n'aurai pas une raison aussi importante d'avoir honte mais sans lui je n'aurai peut être jamais connu cette sensation, cette impression d'extase comme lorsqu'un junkie a pris sa dose quotidienne et qu'il se sent transporté ailleurs. Cette sensation qui vous donnes l'impression de flotter, d'être transporté hors de votre corps._

_Ils m'ont fait avouer ce que j'aime le moins dans le sexe et ce que j'aime le plus. Je leur ai dit que je ressens la pénétration comme une intrusion et que ça me perturbe. Je leur est dit que ce que je préfère c'est donné du plaisir et en recevoir avant d'être envahi par ce corps étranger au mien. Cette acte qui précédent l'accouplement au sens propre, ce passage qui fait que nous somme humains et pas de vulgaires animaux pour qui la tendresse n'existe pas. Je leur ai avoué que le sexe de la personne n'avait pas d'importance pour moi et que ressent presque plus de sensation avec les filles parce que ce que j'aime le moins ne se produit pas._

_Ils ont découvert une autre partie de moi, une partie que je ne voulais pas montrer, que je préférais cacher. Je n'en ai pas honte mais je ne veux pas qu'on me voie différemment. J'aime le sexe mais je peut vivre sans. J'assume ce que je suis mais je n'assume pas ce qu'on pense de moi. Je ne veux pas que ma vie change à cause de ça. Je veux qu'on me voie comme avant même si ils savent maintenant que je peux me montrer différente. _

_Pour une fois depuis longtemps, je ne sais plus où j'en suis._

* * *

_Alors je sais que les chapitres n'avance pas trop vite alors j'ai décidé de faire axelèrer les choses._

_J'écris encore euh.. 3 chapitre après celui là qui parle de la même journée et après ça sera un chapitre par journée donc ça sera peut être un peux plus long._

_Ensuite j'aimerais savoir si vous voulez que je continue à faire "écrire" Sirius et Hermione ou si je fais que l'histoire sans vous montrer clairement ce qu'il pense. Vous comprenez? Je veux juste savoir si vous aimez bien que je les fasse faire uen sorte de journal ou si vous préférez que j'arrête. Alors dites le moi parce que si vous aimez pas j'arrêterais._

_ Euh...après? Et ben cliquez sur le bouton bleu pour me laisser des rewiews. Pour savoir si ça vous plait._

_Peut être la suite samedi. A+ tout le monde. bullle-de-savon  
_


	7. Un homme perdu

**Kikoo tout le monde !! D'abord dire que je suis désolé de ne pas avoir publié mercredi mais j'étais pas là et après voilà toute façon j'aime bien publier le samedi ça laisse 1 semaine pour vous pour me mettre des rewiews mdr. Je pense qu'à ça bien sûr. Bon je vous fait pas chier plus longtemps les trucs importants à dire son dit après le chapitre. Mais d'abord les réponses aux rewiews annonyme (ça se dit comme ça?) :**

**one-take-watson : _Sa fait plaisir d'avoir une autre rewiews de toi. Mais c'est pas grave si tu met pas de rewiews tout le temps.T'en que tu continue à en mettre de temps en temps comme ça je vois que tu cotinue à lire ma fic et ça me fait plaisir. J'espère que tu va réussir tes examens. Et oui ma Hermione et un peu bizarre dans le choix de ses actions mais je fait ça pour que l'histoire avance plus vite. Merki pour ta rewiews bye._**

**Bon après tout le monde à une adresse alors j'ais put vous répondre et comme je suis fainéante je vais pas répondre 2 fois. Et oui je sais c'est débile mais je suis comme ça désolé. Mais bien sûr merki à:**

**nattie black**

**LittleJuice**

**Miss Lisa Balck**

**Fleur de Lys in Love**

**Et ben voilà fini lol. Merki beaucoup à ceux qui lise ma rewiews et qui mettent des rewiews parce qu'ils y en a qui la lisent mais qui mettent pas de rewiews et c'est dommage je trouve. **

**Bon la suite. On se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**7.Un homme perdu. **

Tranquillement appuyé contre le gros chêne de son jardin, Sirius essaye de se vider la tête, de ne plus penser à rien. Il pense beaucoup trop depuis hier et ça commence à lui donner mal à la tête. Le problème c'est que dès qu'il ferme les yeux, il revoit Hermione. Déjà que ce n'est pas facile les yeux ouverts. Il entend le murmure du vent dans les feuilles des arbres, le chant des oiseaux et parmi ces bruits ordinaires, les cris d'Hermione, bientôt transformé en un rire contagieux apparemment.

-Et voilà mon vieux, t'entend à nouveau son rire.

Voilà qu'il parle tout seule maintenant. Décidément, la journée d'hier la bouleversé plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il entend le grincement de la porte, signe que quelqu'un sort de la maison. Il scrute les environs, cherchant à savoir qui c'est. Il espère presque inconsciemment voir Hermione. Mais personne ne vient. Il a peut être rêver. Mais il entend non loin de là, le grincement des feuilles qu'on piétine, des bruits discrets, imperceptibles, mais il n'est pas animagus pour rien. Il se retourne et voit un petit renard assis à quelque pat de lui. Un petit renard qui l'observe de ses yeux noirs. Sirius reste silencieux. Ce n'est pas rare de voir des animaux traîner dans les alentours, mais c'est la première fois qu'un renard d'approche d'aussi près. Il le voit s'avancer et trouve cela étrange pour un renard. C'est généralement des animaux sauvages et celui-ci à l'air en confiance. Pris d'un instinct bizarre il tend la main. L'animal s'approche doucement, jusqu'à ce laisser caresser.

-T'es bizarre.

Sirius voit le petit renard lever les yeux vers lui. Des yeux étrangement familiers qui le font sourire. Il le prend dans ses bras et sourit encore plus en sentant les muscles du petit animal se crisper sous ses doigts. Il le calle sus ses genoux et commence à le caresser doucement. Il voit la petite boule rousse s'installer plus confortablement et fermer les yeux. Sirius aurait ris s'il n'était pas aussi étonné. Il sourit et commence à parler.

-T'es vraiment bizarre j'ai jamais vus ça.

Il voit l'animal dresser les oreilles.

-Mais je connaît plus bizarre que toi. Hermione Granger. Il y a du rire dans sa voix et l'animal se redresse. Oui cette fille est vraiment étrange. Et ce qu'elle a fait hier encore plus.

Pour une raison qu'apparemment Sirius comprend, le renard semble vexé et s'apprête à partir avant d'être retenue par Sirius.

-Tu sais tu peux rester Hermione.

Il sent les dents et les griffes de la petite peluche relâcher la prise qu'ils avaient sur sa main.

-Tu croyais que je ne devinerais pas. Tu me vexes ma petite mione.

Il pose l'animal à côté de lui est regarde ailleurs.

-Je déteste qu'on m'appelle comme ça.

Sirius est maintenant assis à côté d'Hermione. Le renard a disparu.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étés un animagus. Je suis impressionné.

-Comment t'as deviné ?

Deux yeux sombres se rencontrent et soudain Hermione à l'impression qu'elle n'aurait pas dû venir là.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Vous vous êtes déjà retrouvé déconnecté de la réalité juste au moment ou vous n'auriez pas dut ? Moi oui._

_Je n'ais pas réalisé ce qui m'arrivait avant de me réveiller seul au milieu du salon. Avec l'impression d'avoir perdue quelque chose. On dit que lorsqu'on meurt on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Moi je n'ai pas eu besoin de mourir pour ça. Ce matin des flashs de la scène de hier ont bombardés mon esprit. _

_Je n'ai même pas cette impression de honte que tout le monde éprouverait à ma place. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir volé quelque chose à Hermione, d'être entré dans son intimité sans permission. Hier soir j'avais l'impression de gagner quelque chose. Aujourd'hui j'ai la sensation d'un vide quelque part. Ce vide que l'on ressent lorsque l'on perd quelque chose que l'on aimait vraiment._

_Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'est arrivé. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était l'observer. Je me sentais bizarre, mais bien._

_Je crois que jamais ce jeu a fini comme ça. Je sais bien qu'il n'encourage pas aux bonnes conduites mais je n'imaginais pas à ce point. Mais ce qui m'a le plus surpris c'est Hermione. Moi qui voulais juste la voir réagir et ressentir des choses je crois que j'ai été servi. Au moment où Drago a lancé son action, je pensais et tout le monde devait penser comme moi, qu'Hermione choisirais la première proposition. Vous pouvez imaginer le choc que j'ai ressenti quand elle a commencé à se déshabiller en me fixant. Pas une minute elle n'a brisée le contact, et moi je ne pouvais rien faire, c'est yeux noir m'envoûtaient. Je me suis retrouvé emporté dans un monde que je pensais connaître, je croyais tout savoir sur le plaisir. Alors comment expliquer les choses que j'ai ressenti quand je l'ai vu offerte devant moi. Comment expliquer le fait que pour une fois je n'ai rien fait. D'habitude j'agis, je ne laisse pas la fille agir. Je suis comme ça, c'est mon animagus qui me donne cette envie de dominer. Dans mes relations passé c'est moi qui menait, ma partenaire ne faisais presque rien. Avant je n'aurai jamais été capable de regarder une fille se donner du plaisir sans agir. Et là pourtant je n'ai rien faire, j'ai juste regarder._

_Je sais que ce n'est pas des choses à écrire mais Hermione et vraiment...je ne dis rien de plus c'est pas compliqué à comprendre. Quand je pense qu'elle n'est là que depuis cette aprèm et je l'ai déjà vu dans une situation plus qu'inhabituelle. Elle cache vraiment bien son jeu la petite Griffondor. Ils ont tous garder le souvenir d'une jeune fille trop sérieuse, habillé avec des pulls trop grands, d'une fille pas féminine. Moi je me souvenais juste des derniers instant où j'ais vu Hermione. Je me souviens de cette fille métamorphosée par son nouveau look. Je me souviens juste d'une fille serrant ses amis contre son cœur avant d'aller combattre. Je me souviens d'une fille qui souriait pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis. Je me souviens d'une fille déterminée à combattre pour ceux qu'elle aime. Je me souviens d'une fille hurlant à la mort, agenouillée devant le corps froid de son meilleur ami. Je me souviens d'une fille possédant une peine trop immense pour être supporté, trop insupportable pour être partagé. Je n'ai jamais vu Hermione autrement pendant toutes les années où elle avait disparu. Et le fait d'avoir vu la façon dont elle a agis hier change tout. _

_Je ne crois pas que j'arriverais jamais à la regarder sans la revoir nue devant moi. Sans réentendre les gémissements qui sortait de ses lèvres, les soupirs de plaisir qu'elle ne retenait plus. Je ne crois pas être capable d'oublier la façon dont elle a criée mon nom quand le plaisir et devenu trop grand pour être contenue dans son corps. Je ne pourrai jamais effacé de ma mémoire le contour de son visage à cet instant, la façon dont elle essayait obstinément de garder les yeux ouverts pour me fixer, la forme de ses lèvres, le rouge qui inondait ses joues, la douceur de sa peau recouvert de transpiration, je ne peut pas oublier le plaisir qui se lisait sur chaque parcelle de son visage. Je me souviens de chacun des mouvements de son corps, de la forme de ses seins, de la taille de ses jambes, de sa main qui parcourait son corps cherchant les endroits qui lui donnait du plaisir. Elle a un tatouage dans le dos, à l'endroit où se trouve son cœur, un tatouage représentant un ange tenant un cœur en sang, je me souviens de tout._

_J'ais avoué devant tout le monde sans aucune gène que ce que j'aimais le plus dans le sexe, c'était de ressentir les parois de l'intimité d'une fille se resserrer autour de moi, la façon dont j'ai l'impression que j'y resterais prisonnier à tous jamais. Je leur ai dis que je n'aimais pas voir une fille se forcer à faire une chose qu'elle n'aime pas. Je leur ai dit que j'aimerai trouver une fille capable de supprimer l'instinct qui me pousse à dominer._

_Non cette fille n'est pas Hermione. Je n'ai pas eu de réaction parce que j'étais pris dans le jeu et que j'étais légèrement bourré. Je ne me cache rien, je sais parfaitement où j'en suis. J'ai aimé ce que j'ai vu, j'ai été ébloui mais ça s'arrête là._

_Je sais plus quoi penser, en faîte je suis perdu.

* * *

_

Et ben je demande comme d'hab. ça vous à plut?? hein? En tout cas j'espère parce que je crois qu'il est pas bien long se chapitre. Désolé les autres son plus long je crois. Bon...j'avais quelque chose d'important à dire.

Mais oui, comme c'est bientôt noel, je vous mets le chapitre 8 dimanche soir, si j'ai aux moins 4 rewiews. Bien sûr 6 c'est le nirvana j'ai jamais eu + avec cette fic mdr. Allez je vous fait un cadeau de noel vous pouvez m'en faire un petit vous aussi. Moi des rewiews c'est tout ce qui mùe faut et ça e ferait plaisr. Et en + vous êtes gagnant parce que ça va vous permettre d'avoir un chapitre + tôt que prévue.

Allez a+


	8. Mia

**Kikoo. Comme promis je vous mets la suite dimanche soir (aujourd'hui donc) j'ai eu pile 4 rewiews alors je vous fait un cadeau de noel et je met le chapitre 8 surtout que ce chapitre compte beaucoup pour la relation Sirius/Hermione où c'est peut être le suivant? Bon enfin vous verrez lol. De toute façon ça va avancer vachement vite et ça va être compliqué lol. Alors merci à:**

**Miss Lisa Black**

**LittleJuice**

**nattie black**

**Fleur de Lys in love**

**Et au passage pour les autres qui lise ma fic dite leur merci aussi parce que c'est grace à elle que vous avez ce chapitre plus tôt que prévue. lol Maintenant lisez...et bien sûr.**

**FELICE NAVIDAD, MERY CHRISTMAS, JOYEUX NOEL !!!!!! ça veut tout le temps dire la même chose mais dans des langues différente.**

* * *

**8.Mia.**

Le vent souffle toujours, emportant avec lui une odeur de fleur. Le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel brille d'un éclat aveuglant. Assis sous l'ombre d'un chêne, Hermione et Sirius s'observent.

-Comment t'as deviné ?

-Tu as dût remarquer Hermione que lorsqu'on est sous notre forme d'animagus, on ne ressent pas les mêmes choses. Ainsi quand tu te transformes en renard, tu ne ressens plus avec la même intensité les sentiments qui te font de la peine. Quand tu es sous la forme de ton animagus tu as tes yeux noisettes.

-Comment tu as fait ?

- Je ne comprends pas...

-Comment tu as fait pour te souvenir de la couleur qu'avaient mes yeux avant ?

-Je m'en souviens parce que je n'ai jamais vu des yeux de la même couleur.

Ils se taisent, soudain gênés. Chacun perdus dans leur pensés, ils s'imprègnent de la présence de la personne à côté d'eux, retardant le moment où ils fuiront. Ce silence trop pesant exaspère Hermione, elle est obligée de s'expliquer.

-Je suis désolée...Pour hier.

Ses simples mots jetés pour ce libéré d'un sentiment trop lourd réveillent Sirius. Il aimerait lui dire que lui aussi est désolé, que ça n'a pas d'importance, qu'il regrette ce qui c'est passé, que ça ne change rien. Mais il ne peut pas. Justement il réalise qu'il n'est pas désolé, que pour lui ça a de l'importance, qu'il ne regrette rien et que pour lui ça change beaucoup de chose. Il vient de réaliser ce qu'il essayait de se cacher. Il réalise que ce n'est pas mal, qu'il a le droit. Il ne peut pas le cacher mais il ne peut pas non plus le lui dire. Et tout ce qui franchit ses lèvres c'est :

-Pas moi.

-Pardon ?! elle écarquilla les yeux et le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou.

-Je ne veux pas que tu sois désolé pour hier.

-Mais t'es fou ? Tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passé hier ou t'été trop bourré pour enregistrer la moindre petite chose ?

-Non je me souviens parfaitement ce qui c'est passé hier. Et je ne veux pas que tu sois désolé.

-Regarde moi au moins quand tu parle.

Il tourna la tête vers Hermione et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Tu veux que je répète peut être ?

-Non merci j'ai parfaitement compris. Elle avait parlé d'une voix hachée et ses yeux se remplissaient peut à peut de larmes contenus. Elle se redressa dans l'intention évidente de partir mais elle fut retenue par Sirius qui la força à s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Non je ne pense pas. Dis moi petite Mia qu'est-ce que tu as compris ?

Elle redressa la tête surprise. Il l'a appelé _Mia. _Personne ne l'avait jamais appelé comme ça, tout le monde l'appelle _mione_ et elle déteste ça. Mais _Mia_ la bouleverse, c'est trop proche du surnom qu'utilisaient ses parents : _Maya_.

-Répond. Qu'est-ce que tu as compris.

Soudain Sirius vis les yeux d'Hermione se plissait, faisant ainsi couler quelque larmes. Elle paraît en colère et ce ne va pas être bon pour la suite.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mia._

_C'est le surnom qu'a décidé de me donner Sirius. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le savoir. On donne des surnoms aux personnes qu'on aime bien, non ? Ça veut dire qu'il m'aime bien ? C'est juste de l'amitié. Il se sent redevable envers moi et fait ça pour qu'on soit plus proche. Ça ne veut rein dire d'autre. Ça n'a aucun rapport avec hier. Il le regrette autant que moi mais il ne veut pas le dire c'est tout. Il à peur de me vexer en disant qu'il regrette. Je sais que c'est ça, ça ne peut pas être autre chose. Ça ne pourrait être rien d'autre. _

_Pourquoi il se souvient de la couleur de mes yeux, Ginie au début n'avait pas remarqué la différence. Alors comment lui est arrivé à se souvenir de mes yeux d'avant ? Comment arrive-t-il à se souvenir d'un tas de petit détail comme ça ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Moi je ne me souviens pas de tout ce que j'étais avant. Pourquoi lui il se souvient de la petite Hermione ? Alors que moi j'arrive à l'oublier._

_Moi aussi je me souviens de certaine chose. Le fait que le jeune Sirius de Poudlard, celui qu'il est à peut près maintenant, était un vraie coureur de jupon. Un collectionneur qui prenait les filles pour des morceaux de viande, comme Malfoy aujourd'hui. Sirius me voit-il comme ça ? _

_Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse changer complètement même ne y mettant toute la volonté du monde. J'ai changé mais je suis toujours pareil. Sirius est un peut plus mûr mais il est toujours pareil. Je ne veux pas me retrouver à être une de ses filles avec qui l'on sort une semaine, pour le plaisir et rien d'autre. C'est pour ça qu'une relation avec Sirius est impossible. Et puis de toute façon, l n'est pas question de ça, pas du tout. _

_Ginie est convaincu que l'on serait très bien ensemble. Mais Ginie dit n'importe quoi, vu qu'elle est incapable de se mettre avec Blaise. Il y a une chose pour laquelle je remercie Ginie, c'est pour m'avoir empêchée de tuer Drago. J'aurais pût le regretter par la suite. On ne sait jamais. Je crois que je vais arrêter de parler de ma vie trop personnelle pour le moment parce que ce n'est pas bon pour mon moral et je commence à avoir mal à la tête._

_Oui je suis une animagus. Je le suis devenue l'année avant la bataille final. Il n'y avait que Ron et Harry qui étaient au courant. C'était un de nos secrets. J'aime bien me transformer en renard. Pour moi cet animal évoque la liberté, l'indépendance. Mais même en étant un animal sauvage, je trouve les petits renard attachant._

_Je ne sais plus quoi vous dire et ma vie devient trop bizarre pour que j'y voie clairement._

_----au revoir----

* * *

_

Alors? Vous êtes contentes? Vous aimez? Bon franchement je sais pas quoi dire mais bien sûr maintenant la suite vous l'aure samedi prochain et ça sera tout le temps comme ça jusqu'à la fin mdr. laissez des rewiews svp comme cadeaux de noel svp. mdr. bye tout le monde, jespere que vous avez aimé les cadeau que le papa noel vous à apporté.


	9. Tu me dégoûtes

**Kikoo tout le monde ! je reprend la bonne habitude de poster que le samedi. C'est plus simple lol. J'arrive pas à croire qu'one st déjà samedi ! J'ai plus qu'une semaine de vacances ! Oh ste malheur !! Bon restons sérieux un moment. Et...et ben j'ai rien de spéciale à vous dire. Euh...si peut être...non. Les preochains chapitres sont les plus interessant que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant. Sauf 1 ou 2 mais bon. Et faudra m'escuser si vous trouvez ça moins bien parce que je suis en mode lecture d'eragon en ce moment et je sens que ça va faire des dégats se truc là. Bon euh sinon...ben merci pour les 4 rewiews que j'ai eu. Sa fait toujours plaisir. Je répond aux rewiews anonyme donc 1 mdr.**

**sycca : merci pour ta rewiew c'est la première fois que tu poste. Alors que te repondre mdr. Voilà la suite. lol y a que ça a dire. En tous cas ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu lis ma fic**

En suite je redis merci à ceux à qui j'ai déjà répondu. Merki à :

Fleur de Lys in love

nattie black

**LittleJuice**

**En ce moment je sais pas trop ce que je fais alors si je vous ai pas réponsur venait vous plaindre mdr. Maintenant je vous laisse avec la suite. On se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

9.Tu me dégoûtes.

Hermione fixe Sirius, la colère courant sous sa peau, dans chacune de ses veines, faisant circuler son sang plus vite et rendant ses joues rouges. Sirius ne comprend pas ce qui lui prend, il n'a pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal. Mais Sirius et ce qu'il est et il a compris qu'Hermione n'aimait pas trop son nouveau surnom et il va en profiter.

-Répond Mia. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu es compris alors dis moi. Qu'est-ce que toi tu as compris.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Comme un crachement de chat furieux elle crache ses mots entre ses dents serrées et se lève. Sirius plus rapide que la jeune fille lui saisie le bras et la coince entre l'arbre et son corps.

-Tu n'iras nulle part.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ce que je dois faire.

Ses yeux lancent des éclairs et elle redresse le menton dans une attitude de défi.

-Non _Mia_, tu ne partiras pas avant de m'avoir dis ce que tu pense avoir compris.

-Tu veux que je te dise Sirius. Son ton monte mais Sirius ne recule pas et se colle encore plus à elle pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe. Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai compris.

-Oui c'est ce que je te demande depuis tout à l'heure.

Il a conscience que cette phrase va l'énerver encore plus mais il n'en a rien à faire. Si ça peut la faire parler, il ne va pas s'arrêter.

-Et bien Sirius, je me suis demandée pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je sois désolée. J'ai pensée à plein de chose absurdes et j'en suis venue à la seule conclusion possible. Tu ne pouvais pas être tombé amoureux de moi en me regardant me caresser devant toi, t'as juste étais excité. Tu ne veux pas que je sois désolée parce que toi tu ne regrettes pas de m'avoir maté. Tu veux pas que je sois désolé parce que t'espère que je t'offre plus. Mais je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir Sirius. Je sais comment tu te comportais quand tu étais jeune. T'étais pire que Malfoy. Et tu peux toujours rêver, je ne passerais pas par ton lit. Tu devras faire fonctionner ton poignet si tu deviens trop frustré. Parce que je ne te donnerais pas l'occasion de me baiser, je ne suis pas une pouf prête à relever ma jupe si par hasard t'en viens à mater mon cul. Tu me dégoûtes.

Elle reprend son souffle, ses yeux toujours plantés dans ceux Sirius. Si elle n'était pas aussi énervée et si elle avait fait attention à l'expression de Sirius, elle aurait remarqué l'expression peinée de son visage, l'incrédulité et la tristesse recouvrant ses yeux, avant d'y voir la colère.

-Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça Hermione.

C'est une Hermione surprise qui se retrouve allongé sous Sirius, d'abord elle ne manifesta aucune réaction, mais bientôt elle remua et essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de Sirius.

-Lâche moi !

-Non. Maintenant c'est à toi de m'écouter. Alors arrête de bouger parce que je ne te lâcherais pas.

Elle cessa de se débattre mais détourna les yeux, ne supportant pas le poids du regard que Sirius posait sur elle. Poussant un soupir exaspéré, Patmol empoigna le menton de la jeune fille et la força à le regarder avant de commencer à parler.

-D'abord tu n'as raison que sur un point. Oui j'étais bien pire que Drago quand j'étais à Poudlard, je collectionnais les filles. Et pour développer ta pensé je les larguais dès que je les avais sauté. Oui je crois que sauter est le mot qui convient le mieux à tes pensés, n'est-ce pas Hermione ? Ne suis-je pas un chien ? Et tu as peut être raison sur le fait que les filles relever leur jupes sans mon aide. Mais je n'ais jamais pensé que tu étais comme ses filles petite Mia. En suite tu as dis que je n'avais pas pût tomber amoureux de toi. Peut être que tu as raison, peut être que je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est d'aimer quelqu'un, ce qu'on ressent. Alors pardonne moi de ne pas vraiment savoir où j'en suis. Et bien sûr que te voir en face de moi te donner un orgasme m'a excité. Comment voudrais tu que je reste complètement insensible ? Tu peux bien me pardonner ça aussi, tu dois bien savoir comment réagisse les hommes Hermione, c'est pas vraiment un partie de nous que l'on contrôle. Alors désolé de ne pas être resté de marbre devant toi Hermione mais si tu te regardes bien tu comprends qu'un homme ne peut pas toujours se maîtriser en voyant une fille comme toi nue. Mais l'argument le plus débile que tu m'as donné c'est le fait que je voulais juste te baiser comme tu le dis si bien. Parce que tu vois Mia je sais que tu n'es comme ça et je n'ais pas envie de te voir comme ça. Si jamais l'envie me prend d'être plus intime avec toi, je ferais en sorte que tu en es autant envie que moi. Et je ne te baiserais pas Hermione.

Il se pencha vers son oreille, effleurant de sa langue le lobe de l'oreille d'Hermione quand il murmura des mots qu'elle se rappellerait longtemps.

-Je ne te baiserais pas Hermione. Je te ferais l'amour comme personne ne te l'a jamais fait.

Hermione laissa échapper une sorte de gémissement étouffé, tandis que son corps parcouru de frissons trahi l'expression indifférente qu'elle essaye d'adopter. Et dans le brouillard que les mots de Sirius on formé dans son esprit, Hermione le voit se reculer légèrement, fixer ses lèvres et sourire d'une façon énigmatique. L'impression d'avoir une épaisseur brumeuse dans son cerveau s'intensifie lorsqu'elle sent les lèvres de Sirius parcourir son visage, traçant un chemin brûlant jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle se sent aspirait de l'intérieur, elle à l'impression qu'elle a vécu toute sa vie pour arriver jusqu'à ce moment, elle ne réfléchit plus de toute façon elle n'y arrive pas. Elle passe ses bras derrière la nuque de Sirius et laisse l'entrer libre à la langue de Sirius, elle répond à son baisé, ne se souciant pas de ce qu'elle pensera après, elle n'a jamais ressenti ça et quand les sensations que la bouche de Sirius lui faisait ressentir s'en aille, elle grogne de mécontentement.

-Et après tu oses dire que je te dégoûte Mia ?

Il lui vole un baisé et se redresse. Hermione ouvre les yeux, paniquée. Elle regarde Sirius horrifié et passe ses doigts sur ses lèvres brûlantes. Sans rien ajouter d'autre, elle fuit un sentiment qui lui fait peur.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_C'est quoi l'amour ?_

_C'est la question que je me pose en ce moment. J'essaye de comprendre ce que je ressens pour Hermione. Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour, mais je sais que ce n'est pas le simple désir que les autres filles me faisaient ressentir. Je ne me voile pas la face, j'essaye d'accepter ce que je ressens. Je sais ce que mon corps ressent et je l'accepte, maintenant je veux savoir ce que mon cœur, lui ressent. Je ne veux pas blesser Hermione. Je sais que je n'offre pas tout le temps une bonne image mais j'ai mûrit, enfin j'essaye. Par contre il y a une chose dont je suis sûr. Mia me rend fou et je compte bien la rendre folle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte ce qu'elle ressent. Mia. J'aime bien ce surnom. Je pense que je vais l'utiliser souvent, Hermione n'a pas l'air de bien apprécier. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Mais je vais faire attention à l'utiliser que lorsque nous serons seule. Ça sera un genre de secret entre nous. Je l'appellerais mione devant tout le monde et Mia lorsqu'on sera tout les deux._

_J'ai été assez surpris de ce qu'elle m'a dis j'avoue, triste mais surpris. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'elle pensait comme ça. Qu'elle me voyait comme une espèce d'homme frustré qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge. Oui ça m'a surpris, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça. Au pire j'imaginais que j'étais une sorte de père pour elle et qu'elle trouvait ça contre nature que je puisse la désirer. Ça j'aurais compris, je pense que ça m'aurait légèrement détruit, mais j'aurais compris. Mais la façon dont elle me voit ma vraiment peiné. Elle dit que je la dégoûte. Mais son corps exprime l'opposé de ce qu'elle dit._

_Ça me rassure parce que j'avoue que sur le coup, je ne savais pas trop quoi penser. J'ai découvert autre chose. Elle a les lèvres douce, vraiment douce. Je crois que je passerais des heures à explorer les moindres recoins de sa bouche, j'ai l'impression bizarre que je n'arriverais jamais à la connaître par cœur, que chaque jour je découvrirais de nouvelle chose. J'ai l'impression qu'un jour le souvenir que je garde de son corps s'effacera, mais qu'en suite je le reverrais, plus net que maintenant._

_Je ne vais rein faire de mal. Je vais juste la rendre folle et essayais de savoir ce que je ressens pour elle._

_----au revoir----

* * *

_

Alors ? ben toujours la même question. Vous aimez ? Même si vous aimez pas ou pire si vous aimez plus, laissez une rewiews pour me le dire merki. La suite samedi bien sûr. En ce moment j'écris un OS (je me fais de la pub lol) sur Sirius/Hermione bien sûr. pfff n'importe quoi moi. A samedi prochain j'espère. J'attend vos rewiews mdr s'il vous plait. lol A+


	10. Pourquoi ?

**Kikoo tout le monde ! Et oui je poste le mercredi. C'est une sorte de cadeau du nouvelle an demandé par LittleJuice et Fleur de Lys in love. Donc voilà j'ai rien à dire de particulié là bien sûr maintenant va falloir que je me dépèche d'écrire un autre chapitre sinon je pourrais pas poster samedi. Donc voilà mais d'abord les réponses aux anonymes (2) :**

**One-Take-Watson** :** Merci d'adorer ça me fait plaisir et si ça peut te détendre je suis contente de te rendre service. merki encore pour suivre ma fic.**

**sycca : J'ais jamais dis que c'était pas original. Tu écris ce que tu veux, c'est déjà vachement sympa de mettre une rewiew. Eh me tue pas stp je veux au moin finir d'écrire cette fic. Et tu vois même mettre "suite" dans une rewiew sa m'encourage parce que j'ais posté plus tôt que prévue. lol Merki pour ta rewiew.**

**Les autres je leurs est rép mais encore une fois dîtes le moi si je vous ais oublié parce que je reçois plus de message pour me dire que j'ais eu des rewiews alors désolé. En tous cas merki à :**

Miss Lisa Black

LittleJuice

Fleur de Lys in love

Je suis vachement contente j'ais reçu une rewiew de plus que d'habitude mdr. Maintenant vous pouvez lire la suite.

**

* * *

10.Pourquoi ?**

Deux jours, un jour. Deux jours qu'elle c'est montré nue devant Sirius, un jour qu'il l'a embrassé. Un jour qu'elle le fuit, un jour qu'elle essaye de ne pas faire attention au regard brûlant qu'elle sent sur elle, un jour qu'elle se cache ce qu'elle ressent. Enfermée dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit, le regard vide Hermione fixe le plafond. Après avoir pris la fuite hier elle est partie en ville avec Ginie renouveler son stocke de vêtement. Elle a essayée de se vider la tête de ne plus penser à lui, mais elle réalisa avec horreur qu'elle choisissait des vêtements qui plairaient à Sirius, qui lui donneraient envie, même ses sous-vêtements avaient été choisis dans ce sens. Elle étouffe, sa chambre lui donnant le sentiment d'être prisonnière. Elle sort, et sans savoir pourquoi, se dirige à l'endroit même où elle était avec Sirius hier. Elle est seule, les autres sont partis faire du quidditch ailleurs. Sa robe d'été blanche flotte autour d'elle, elle l'a acheté sur le chemin de traverse et en est fière et même si le décolleté et un peut osé, elle aime bien cette robe parcourue de fils entrelacés qui sont les seules choses qui recouvrent son dos. L'herbe folle chatouille la pante de ses pieds nus. Elle lève la tête, offrant son visage à la caresse du vent. D'une voit claire elle chantonne inlassablement dans le vent une partie d'une chanson moldu qu'elle à entendu récemment.

**I know them other guys, they've been talking 'bout the way I do what I do, They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true. (**_Je sais que les autres mecs, ont parlé de la manière dont je le fais, Ils ont entendus que j'étais bonne et veulent savoir si c'est vrai)_

Elle connaît le sens de ses paroles et les trouvent tout à fait en accord avec ce qu'elle vit en ce moment. Elle continue de chanter, toujours les mêmes paroles, de plus en plus fort en faisant quelque pas de danse. _'' Je ne te baiserais pas Hermione. Je te ferais l'amour comme personne ne te l'a jamais fait.'' _Ces mots résonnent dans sa tête, augmentant d'intensité, elle revoit le visage confiant et sûr de lui de Sirius. Elle se laisse tomber dans l'herbe. Elle entend toujours la même phrase. Elle a arrêtée de chanter. Elle revoit Sirius. Elle appuie la paume de ses mains sur ses paupières closes. Elle sent son corps frissonner au souvenir du contact du corps d'un Sirius entrain de l'embrasser. Et toujours la dernière parole qu'il lui a dit qui se répercute en éco dans sa tête, comme un boumerang ses mots reviennent toujours de plus en plus fort. Elle sent l'odeur de Sirius, un mélange d'épice et d'une odeur qu'elle ne peut définir, son odeur a lui. Elle ressent le goût de réglisse des lèvres de Sirius. Et elle entend toujours la même phrase. N'en tenant plus elle crie :

-ASSEZ !

-Je n'ai encore rien fait.

Elle se redresse paniqué pour découvrir devant elle, non pas Sirius mais Drago. Vaguement soulagé elle pousse un soupir et se rassoit. Drago prend place à côté d'elle et ce n'est qu'au moment où il tend la main vers son visage pour recueillir les morceaux d'étoiles tombé de ses yeux noirs, qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle pleurait. Elle lui sourit en guise de remerciement et appuie le menton sur ses genoux, les jambes relevées sur sa poitrine, elle fixe le bout de ses pieds nus. Elle sent Drago enlacé ses épaules d'un de ses bras puissant et pour une fois depuis longtemps elle se laisse faire, acceptant l'étreinte fraternel que seul Harry arrivait à lui donner. Drago est comme ça parfois. Un coup sarcastique comme avant et d'un coup, il devient fraternel. Mais ça il ne l'est qu'avec elle, il se sent plus proche d'Hermione que de Ginie parce qu'Hermione a été la première à croire en son innocence, la première qui est devenue son amie.

-Tu sais que tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas Hermione.

-Oui.

-C'est à cause de Sirius ?

La jeune fille sourit et pause sa tête contre l'épaule de son ancien ennemi. Il a toujours été comme ça depuis qu'ils sont amis, si elle a un problème il ne lâche pas le morceau avant qu'elle ne le lui dise. Mais ça c'est quand elle est triste, après il reste un peut comme avant, même si il ne l'insulte plus, ils ne sont pas les meilleurs amis du monde quand elle va bien. C'est sa façon de lui montrer qu'il a confiance en elle, sa façon de lui dire qu'il la croit assez forte pour supporter certaine chose sans lui. Elle a mit du temps à comprendre ça.

-Ouais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi ça te gène qu'il te porte de l'intérêt ?

-Parce que tout ce qu'il veut c'est du sexe.

-T'es vraiment sûr de ça.

-Oui.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ? Il ne te l'a pas dit clairement. Il ne t'agresse pas continuellement. Et je sais pour avoir vécu avec lui plus longtemps que toi, que quand Sirius veut coucher avec une fille, rien que coucher avec elle, il ne prend pas beaucoup de temps. Et même si tu es différente des autres, s'il voulait seulement te mettre dans son lit, t'y serait déjà, sans qu'il te force Hermione. Sirius ne force personne, il n'en a pas besoin. Réfléchie à ça Hermione. Sirius à peut être envie de toi, c'est même sûr, mais s'il devait arrivé que tu couche avec lui, il ne te virerait pas comme les autres filles. C'est quelque chose que je sais. Je ne sais pas comment mais je sais que ce que j'avance est juste. Fait moi confiance. Et pour une fois Hermione...ne réfléchie pas trop et fait confiance à ton cœur.

Il l'embrasse doucement sur la joue, de loin on dirait un jeune couple timide, n'osant pas s'afficher en publique. Drago se redresse finalement et part, non sans remarqué au passage, le chien noir qui se réfugie rapidement dans la maison. Il espère que Sirius ne va pas tirer de mauvaise conclusion de ce qu'il a vu ou pas, il espère pour Hermione que Patmol a entendu leur conversation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pourquoi tout le monde me pousse dans les bras de Sirius ?_

_Après Ginie, Drago. Sans compter que ça ne déplairait pas à Sirius. Ça faisait longtemps que Drago n'avait pas agis comme ça avec moi. Je me souviens la dernière fois qu'il ma prise dans ses bras comme un frère, c'était à la mort d'Harry. Pendant trois ans j'ai été privée d'une étreinte aussi chaleureuse que celle-ci. Je n'avais plus de famille, plus de personne que je considérait comme un frère. Alors je crois que ça m'a chamboulée un peut de me retrouver dans les bras de Drago comme ça. Mais le plus étrange c'est qu'il se comporte comme ça quand il sent que je vais vraiment mal. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'aller si mal. Cette histoire avec Sirius ne me fait pas si mal que ça. Je ne crois pas. Pourquoi je repense tout le temps à Sirius ?_

_Je n'arrête pas d'entendre cette phrase : ''Je ne te baiserais pas Hermione. Je te ferais l'amour comme personne ne te l'a jamais fait ''. Désolé, j'avais besoin de l'écrire. On m'a dit qu'écrire certaine chose sur le papier aidé à y voir mieux. Moi j'essaye de l'oublier. De le mettre ailleurs que dans ma tête. Alors je l'écris. Je crois que cette phrase me revient sans cesse parce qu'on m'a jamais dis ça. Oui ça doit être ça. Ensuite je ressent encore le corps et les baisers de Sirius parce que..._

_A quoi ça me sert de me voiler la face ? D'accord j'avoue j'ai envie de Sirius. Il embrasse comme un dieu, je me suis sentie transporté quand j'ai sentie ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles ont un goût de réglisse. J'adore. J'adore la douceur de ses lèvres, cette façon qu'il a de vouloir mener le jeu. J'adore la chaleur qui émane de son corps, j'adore son corps tout simplement. Il c'est juste couché sur moi et je sentais chacun de ses muscles, je sentais la force qui se dégage de son corps. J'adore son odeur, c'est simplement la sienne et je crois que c'est pour ça que je l'aime, parce que personne n'a la même que lui. Il a les mains douce, douce mais puissantes. J'adore ses mains et je ne préfère pas dire ce que je voudrais qu'elle me face. De toute façon j'adore tout chez Sirius, tout jusqu'à ses yeux qui peuvent faire peur parfois. C'est noir/bleu si envoûtant qui deviennent noir comme la nuit lorsqu'il est en colère, bleu quand il est triste. C'est pratique, je peux voir son humeur à travers ses yeux mais les yeux c'est la porte vers notre âme. Je crois que je peux arrêter de parler. Il n'y a qu'une chose à dire. _

_J'adore tout chez Sirius._

**

* * *

**

_Alors? Ben comme d'ab soyez zentil et mettez une tite rewiew. svp. Je demande rien mais ça serait sympa parce que j'ais plus beaucoup d'inspiration pour la suite alors faut me motiver mdr. Non c'est pas du chantage...c'est un zappel au secour. mdr Bonne année à tous. A+ _


	11. Je te déteste !

**Kikoo tout le monde !**

**Alors déjà vous dire merci d'avoir attendue plus longtemps que prévue. Et puis voilà lol. J'ais réussi à tout réécrire et là j'ais un peu de mal à écrire une suite parce que j'ai un OS qui me trote dans la tête depuis un moment elors j'ais un peu de mal mais je vais m'y remettre et vous aurez une suite tout les samedis comme avant. je dis un merci spécial à nattie black, Littlejuice et Fleur de Lys in love pour avoir mis des rewiews sur la chapitre qui en était pas un (vous comprenez ? mdr) donc merci. Et maintenant je vous laisse avec ce chapitre. Qui est le chapitre le pus important pour la suite. mais bon après avoir lu ça vous allez surement me détester. je verrais ce que vous mettez sur les rewiews (si vous en mettez).**

**Bonne lecture lol. Moi je vais me cacher.**

* * *

**11. Je te déteste !**

Il l'ignore. Depuis hier, Sirius évite Hermione. Trop déçus par ce qu'il pense avoir compris hier. Il est en colère et l'évite de peur de lui crier des choses blessantes qu'il regrettera plus tard. Alors il ne la regarde plus, ne lui parle plus. Et curieusement, malgré lui, il remarque qu'elle parait triste. Mais il essaye d'ignorer. Et bien sûr, il y serait arrivé si Ginie n'avait pas décidé de s'en mêler. Etrangement Ginie est partie pile aujourd'hui, en ville avec les garçons, le laissant seule avec Hermione. Et il n'arrête pas de la croiser dans la maison vide. À croire qu'ils sont obligés de bouger tout les deux. Sirius commence à paniquer, il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir passer la journée à la regarder sans lui parler. Et là il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, il la regarde même si il sait qu'il devrait l'ignorer. Il la trouve belle, encore plus que d'habitude. Il contemple se qu'il considère comme une femme enfant. Elle porte une robe courte de petite fille, mais une robe qui devient transparente lorsqu'elle est exposée au soleil. Il sent qu'il devient fou et il ne peut s'empêcher de la regarder. Il décide de partir pour ne pas succomber, pour ne pas s'approcher d'elle et l'embrasser jusqu'à ne plus vouloir la lâcher. Et pour sortir il doit passer à côté d'elle, elle qui semble si concentrée par se qu'elle lit, elle qui se mordille la lèvre d'une façon si sensuel qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour être à la place de ses dents. Il passe à côté d'elle, se dirigeant vers la porte, et il sent son parfum, cette odeur sucré qui l'envoûte et sa voix résonne dans la pièce lui demandant de rester. Il lui tourne le dos pour ne pas la voir mais il sent une de ses mains sur son bras, il voit Hermione se planter devant lui, fier, le regard déterminé, elle fixe ses yeux.

-Pourquoi tu m'évites ?

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Sirius resta silencieux et ça l'énerva. Elle le gifla, plus fort que pendant sa 3eme année à Poudlard lorsqu'elle avait frappée Drago. Les divers sentiments qu'elle ressent en ce moment, l'empêchèrent de se maîtriser et elle mit toute sa force dans ce geste. Voyant le manque de réaction de Sirius elle se retourna pour partir, ne voulant pas qu'il voie les larmes qui menacent de couler de ses yeux. Mais avant d'avoir pût esquisser le moindre geste, elle se retrouva plaquer contre le mur. Avant d'avoir pût se demander ce qu'il lui arriver, avant d'avoir pût essayer de se dégager, Sirius l'embrassa, avec toute la passion qu'il ressent rien que pour elle.

Et même si elle c'était promis de régler cette affaire d'une façon logique et rationnelle, elle ne peut s'empêcher de répondre à son baiser. Ils s'embrassent, non pas d'un baiser tendre et amoureux, non, ils partagent un élan sauvage, irraisonné. Mais soudain, elle sent la main de Sirius remonter le long de sa jambe et passer sous sa jupe. Et même si le frisson qui parcourt sa colonne vertébral et tout ce qu'il y a de plus plaisant, elle a le sentiment d'être utilisé, elle a l'impression qu'il se fout de sa gueule. Elle le repoussa donc, loin d'elle, aussi loin que le permettait la force de ses bras. Et elle baissa la tête. Non, elle ne peut plus le regarder, elle ne veut plus.

-Hermione ?

-Je ne suis pas un objet Sirius. Tu ne peux pas m'embrasser dès que l'envie t'en prend. Tu ne peux pas passer la journée à me regarder avec un regard dégoûté et soudain te jeter sur moi comme si il ne c'était jamais rien passé. Je ne suis pas une catin que tu laisses tomber et que tu peux récupérer lorsque tu es en manque.

-Mais...je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme ça.

-Ah non ? Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que si je t'avais laissée continuer on serait allé beaucoup plus loin et là tu m'aurais fait agir comme une vulgaire pute. Alors pourquoi t'as passé la journée à me regarder comme si tu été dégoûté par ce que tu voyais ? Ouais c'est ça, tu ne me regardais pas la plupart du temps, mais quand tu me regardais, tu me jetais le même regard que les mangemorts jetaient sur moi parce que je suis une fille de moldue. Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter un tel regard de ta part. Et tu n'as pas le droit de m'embrasser si t'as finalement décidé que je ne suis pas assez dégoûtante pour ne pas profiter d'une partie de jambe en l'air quand tu ne trouves rien d'autre à faire.

-Arrête de raconter des conneries comme ça Mia.

- PUTAIN NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA !!!! Elle crie et redresse la tête et Sirius à la certitude que si elle avait le pouvoir de faire de la magie sans baguette, il serait déjà mort.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Mes parents m'appelaient Maya.

Une force indescriptible la pousse à parler, un sentiment qui la pousse à ce confier, à partager un bout de son passé. Mais surtout elle veut lui faire mal et pour ça elle doit dire ça.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil. Tes parents seront toujours les seuls à t'avoir donné se surnom.

-Un jour ils m'ont dis, que le jour où une personne m'appellera d'une façon qui me fera penser au surnom qu'ils m'ont donnés. Ils m'ont dis que ce jour là, j'aurais trouvée la personne la plus importante pour moi dans ma vie. Et tu vois Sirius, "Mia" me fait beaucoup à "Maya". Mais mes parents se trompent. Tu n'es pas important pour moi. Et tu ne le seras sans doute jamais.

Le coup est bas mais elle ne regrette pas ce qu'elle a dit. Elle se sent humiliée par ce qu'il pense d'elle, alors elle est contente si ce qu'elle dit lui fait mal. Elle regarde Sirius et l'expression de son visage lui fait peur. Elle ne l'a jamais vu furieux avant ce jour. Et elle comprend soudain ce qu'a dut ressentir Petigrow lorsque Sirius l'a tué. Elle est terrorisée.

Sirius s'approche d'elle lentement, il n'est pas pressé et Hermione est paralysée par la peur qu'il peut voir dans ses yeux. Il essaye de se calmer pour ne pas la frapper. Il ne s'abaissera pas à la frapper elle. Il sait que les mots font parfois plus mal que les coups, il en a eu la preuve tout à l'heure. Il lui saisit le poignet, il ne le sert pas, il essaye de ne pas lui faire mal, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de l'écraser contre le mur et il voit une légère grimace de douleur s'afficher sur le visage d'Hermione. Il ne crie pas et la voix calme qu'il prend pour lui parler ne rassure pas Hermione.

-Ecoute moi bien Hermione parce que je ne me répéterais pas, je vais sans doute prononcer des paroles blessantes mais vus ce que tu t'amuses à me dire tu le mérites bien. Je ne te considère pas comme une pute mais si tu continues je pourrais bien changer d'avis. Parce que si tu crois que ton petit jeu avec Drago m'a échappé, tu te trompes. Tu t'amuses à me fuir mais tu te jettes dans les bras de Malfoy quand j'ai le dos tourné. Je ne suis pas aveugle Hermione et si je fais tout pour ne pas te considérer comme une pute je t'avoue que j'ais du mal. Alors je me contente de te considérer comme une garce c'est plus sympas. C'était ça le regard dégoûté que je te lançais. Tu me dégoûtes de jouer à un jeu comme ça. Tu fais quoi avec Drago ? Tu mets en pratique ce que tu lis dans tes bouquins pornos pour être plus douée le jour où je t'aurais dans mon lit ? Je suis sûr qu'il est ravi de t'aider. Je croyais aussi t'avoir dit que je voulais pas juste coucher avec toi. Mais c'est bizarre tu l'oublie tout le temps ça. Alors je vais te dire. Oui je suis attiré par ton corps, oui je sais que je suis un peut entreprenant quand je me retrouve collé à toi. Non ça ne me déplairait pas de te revoir nue et non comme tu le dis je ne refuserais pas une partie de jambes en l'air avec toi. Mais si tu crois que ce n'est que ce que je veux. Tu te trompes. Et c'est dommage que je n'ai pas d'importance pour toi parce que toi tu en as pour moi. Et je t'appelle Mia parce que ça me plaît et pas pour te faire chier. Et tu dis que je n'ais pas le droit de t'embrasser, mais tu te gêne pas pour m'allumer et pour répondre à mon baiser en suite.

Il arrêta de parler, légèrement calmé. Il est toujours en face d'Hermione. D'Hermione qui pleure, qui n'arrive plus à contenir les larmes qui coulent. Il la lâche mais voit quand même la peine et la douleur déformer son visage, envahir ses yeux. Et un autre sentiment vint s'ajouter à tous ça, un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas prévu. La rage. Oui, pas la haine, non, elle est juste enragée parce qu'elle vient d'entendre, elle ne le hait pas, pas encore. Mais elle ne le gifle pas, elle n'en a pas la force. Par contre elle peut crier. De toute façon elle ne peut pas rester calme.

-MAIS TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI ?! DE QUELLE DROIT T'OSES ME DIRE ÇA ?! T'ES QU'UN SALE BATARD BLACK ! JE COUCHE PAS AVEC DRAGO ! T'ES QU'UN GROS CON ! LA DERNIÈRE FOIS J'ÉTAIS DANS SES BRAS PARCE QUE CE QUE JE RESSENTAIS POUR TOI ME PERTURBAIT ! TU VOIS ESPÈCE DE CON ! IL M'A PRIS DANS SES BRAS PARCE QU'IL VENAIT DE ME DIRE QUE TU TE FOUTAIS PAS DE MA GUEULE ! QUE JE POUVAIS TE FAIRE CONFIANCE ET FAIRE PARLER MON PAUVRE CŒUR DE MERDE ! PARCE QUE TU VOIS JE VENAIS DE COMPRENDRE QUE JE T'AIMAIS ET ÇA M'A FAIT PEUR ! ET MAINTENANT REGARDE MOI BIEN ! T'AS VU JE PLEURE SALE ENCULÉ ! J'AIS PAS VRAIMENT FAIS ÇA DEPUIS LA MORT DE MES PARENTS ! ET TOI T'AS REUSSIT À ME FAIRE VRAIMENT PLEURER ! TU DOIS ÊTRE FIER ! ET PUIS REGARDES !

Sous les yeux ébahis de Sirius elle enleva sa robe et la lui jeta dessus. Elle resta la debout devant lui, en sous-vêtement.

-REGARDE MOI BIEN ! ET PROFITES EN C'EST LA DERNIÈRE FOIS QUE TU ME VOIS COMME ÇA ! TU M'AURAS JAMAIS DANS TON LIT BLACK ! T'AURAS JAMAIS RIEN DE MOI ! SAUF CETTE FOUTU ROBE, TU PEUX LA GARDER DE TOUTE FAÇON TU LA TOUCHÉ ALORS JE LA METTRAIS PLUS ! JE TE DÉTESTE ! T'ENTENDS ?! JE TE DETESTE !

C'est à ce moment que Ginie, Blaire et Drago entrèrent dans le salon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ?_

_Hermione ne voudra plus jamais me parler et je la comprends. Je lui ais dis des choses horribles que je regrette. J'étais en colère, et quand je suis comme ça je dis tout le temps des choses débiles. Je ne vais pas parler longtemps. _

_Juste dire que Ginie m'a frappé. Quand ils sont tous les trois arrivés dans le salon, Drago à tout de suite emmené Hermione à l'étage. Je ne sais pas ce que Ginie a comprit à ce moment là mais elle m'a tout de suite giflé sans rien demander. Je crois qu'elle m'a dit quelque chose du genre que j'étais vraiment trop con de faire souffrir une personne que j'aimais. Oui bien sûr c'est vrai mais je suis un homme, je n'irais pas avouer ça à une fille. Et bien sûr je lui ais gueulé dessus en disant qu'elle était pas plus intelligente que moi parce qu'elle osait pas s'avouer qu'elle aimait Blaise. Et là elle m'a surprise. Elle c'est retournée et l'a embrassé, pas longtemps mais elle l'a embrassé quand même. Et avant de partir elle a dit qu'elle ne le faisait pas souffrir en ne sortant pas avec lui mais que moi je faisais souffrir Hermione en agissant comme je le fais. Elle a raison et ça je peux l'avouer. _

_Il va falloir que je recolle les morceaux mais je sais que Ginie sera là pour m'aider. Elle veut le bonheur d'Hermione elle aussi. _

_-----au revoir----_

_

* * *

Verdict ? Vous me haïssez ? Oh faut pas. Il est très bien ce chapitre vous allez voir par la suite. Si je vous ai pas assez dégouté pour que vous ne vouliez pas savoir comment ça continue lol. Vous voulez bien me mettre une petite rewiew pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? (je fais un regard de chien battu) Mais bien sûr sa ça marche mieu quand c'est Sirius qui le fait mdr. Moi en tout cas j'aime bien ce chapitre. A+ bullle-de-savon_


	12. Apprendre à s'aimer

**Kikoo les gens ! Comment ça va bien?**

**J'ai pas grand chose à dire toute façon en ce moment je suis dans le paté. Avant de faire des p'tites réponses aux rewiews je vous préviens que je vais poster moins souvent. Parce que là j'y arrive pas à écrire la suite et j'ai plein de deuvs avec des exposé partout (les profs tous des sadiques). Donc voilà je posterais moins souvent parce que si je poste toujours les samedis, les chapitres seront moins bien et je vais vachement racourcir la fic. Donc je posterais moins souvent pour essayer de faire des chapitres bein et une fic assez longue. Faut pas m'en vouloir. Allez je me dépèche et je dis merci à : **

**nattie black **

**LittleJuice (merci d'avoir posté 2 fois)**

**Fleur de Lys in love**

**Miss Lisa Black**

**Désolé j'ai remarqué plus tard que vous pourriez pas reposter sur le chapitre 11 après que j'ai effacé le "message". En tout cas j'espère que le chapitre précédent vous à plût. **

**Maintenant je vous laisse lire.**

**

* * *

**

**12. Apprendre à s'aimer.**

Hermione assise en face de Sirius fixe désespérément un point au dessus de l'épaule de Patmol. La poussière tourbillonne dans le rai de lumière qui éclaire doucement le visage pâle de la jeune femme. Un lourd silence règne dans la pièce, il imprègne de froid toute personne présente dans la pièce, les respirations que l'on perçoit autour de la table sont les seules preuves de vie dans ce silence oppressant. Ils n'ont pas envie d'être là mais la colère de Ginie les forces à rester assis. Elle a un air menaçant malgré le bonheur qu'elle ressent et qui fait pétiller ses yeux. Elle veut régler ce problème et pour elle le plus tôt sera le mieux. Elle attend mais ne tiendra pas longtemps. Elle commence à en avoir marre et les bruits accueillants qui proviennent de dehors annoncent une belle journée qui pourrait être occupé à autre chose qu'à rester assis enfermé dans une maison. Décidément la patience n'est pas son point fort.

-Bon. Vous allez vous expliquer tout les deux.

Hermione ne bouge pas, elle fixe toujours le même endroit, les yeux vident d'émotions, le visage pâle. Sirius montra un peut plus de bonne volonté et se tourna vers la rouquine.

-Que veux tu qu'on dise Ginie ?

-Je veux que vous vous expliquiez bordel !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse. Elle à l'esprit trop borné pour vouloir entendre mes excuses.

-Evites de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là.

-Tu vois ?!

-Suffis vous deux ! Ecoutes moi bien Hermione Jane Granger ! Tu vas te montrer coopérative, tu vas regarder Sirius et tu vas répondre à mes questions vu qu'apparemment vous n'êtes pas assez grands pour parler sans mon aide.

-Non mais tu te prends pour qui GINIE ?!

-Pour ton amie espèce d'imbécile ! Maintenant tu reposes ton cul sur cette chaise et tu te calmes. Je fais ça pour toi, parce que tu es malheureuse Hermione, même si tu ne veux pas l'avouer ça te fait de la peine d'être en froid avec Sirius.

Voyant que le silence régnait à nouveau dans la pièce, Ginie l'interpréta comme un signe de soumission. Elle sourit satisfaite et se rassit calmement. Le regard pétillant elle tenta de réconcilier ses deux amis, à eux de faire le reste.

-Bon c'est déjà mieux. Maintenant Hermione tu va être gentille et tu va dire à Ginie, vu que tu ne veux pas parler à Sirius, qu'est-ce qui t'énerve autant ?

-Ce qui m'énerve ? Le fait qu'il se permet de se mêler de ma vie privé et d'en tirer des conclusions complètement stupides.

-Et ce qui t'énerve le plus c'est qu'il se mêle de ta vie ou qu'il interprète mal ce qu'il voit ?

Les yeux dans le vague Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle passa en revue les sentiments qu'elle ressent, les choses qui l'ont fait pleurer, cette chose étrange qui lui fait mal. Et elle repense à ce qu'elle lui a criée hier. Elle ouvre de grands yeux, horrifiée par ce qu'elle vient de réaliser. Cette chose qui remet en questions toute ses paroles, qui remet en question sa vie. Elle baisse les yeux et dans un murmure, elle livre ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'avouer.

-J'ais mal parce qu'il ne m'aime sans doute pas autant que moi je l'aime. J'ais mal parce qu'il me croit capable de coucher avec Drago alors que je ne rêve que d'être dans ses bras. J'ais mal parce qu'il arrive à me faire pleurer. J'ais mal parce que je ne veux pas qu'il se mêle de ma vie, je veux qu'il soit ma vie. J'ais mal parce que je n'ais jamais ressentis ça. J'ais mal parce qu'il arrive à me faire ressentir pleins de chose rien qu'en me donnant un surnom. J'ais mal parce que j'ais peur de m'attacher. J'ais mal parce que j'ais peur de le perdre. Ce que je ressens me fait mal mais en même temps je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. J'ais peur d'aller plus loin. J'ais peur d'avoir mal.

Elle releva la tête et fixa Sirius. Son regard embué de larmes lui montra une vision trouble de Sirius, des formes indistinctes, des couleurs. Les choses qu'elle voit dans ses rêves, ses formes qui se tiennent à côté d'elle sans qu'elle puisse les identifiés, cette forme plus flou que les autres, la forme de Sirius. Légère comme la brise elle souffla une dernière phrase.

-J'ais peur que tu me fasse mal, que l'on se fasse souffrir.

Elle détourne son regard et porte son attention sur Ginie. Ginie qui sourit, fière de son amie, surprise par les sentiments d'Hermione. Elle regarde Hermione et lui sourit. C'est au tour de Sirius de livrer ses secrets.

-Sirius ? Tu penses quoi de tout ça ? Ou sinon fait plus simple. Rassures Hermione et dis lui ce que toi tu ressens. Conduit toi en grand garçon responsable des conneries qu'il dit.

Elle reçoit un regard noir en échange. Mais elle s'en fou. Elle sait qu'ils ne seront pas ensemble à la fin des paroles de Sirius. Tout redeviendra à peut près comme avant. Mais elle sait qu'ils feront tout pour avoir plus. Ça la rend heureuse pour Hermione. Elle fixe Sirius, signe qu'il ferait mieux de se dépêcher. Le regard qu'elle reçoit en échange est plus qu'explicite et elle décide de les laisser, non sans laisser un avertissement.

-Je te préviens Sirius, si je découvre que tu ne t'es pas expliqué. Je deviendrais plus menaçante que ta mère.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles elle quitte la pièce. Laissant Sirius seul avec Hermione. Laissant Hermione seule avec Sirius. Les laissant en même temps un peu seule avec eux même, avec leurs sentiments.

-Ecoute Hermione. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal. Je te jure. Et pourtant toi tu ne parles que de ça. Je ne suis pas un monstre Hermione. Je ne suis pas doué je le sais. Je suis vif, impulsif, direct mais malheureusement c'est moi. Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ais dis hier. Je ne crois pas que tu sois une pute, ni une garce d'ailleurs. J'étais furieux et quand je suis comme ça je cherche à faire mal. Et je sais que je t'ais dis des choses blessantes. Et j'aimerais que tu comprennes que je ne te regardais pas comme quelqu'un de dégoûté. Mais je t'ais vu avec Drago, il avait son bras autour de tes épaules et vu la position dans laquelle vous étiez j'ais crus qu'il t'embrassait. On se connaît très mal Hermione. Je suis quelqu'un de très possessif et j'ais récemment compris que je suis extrêmement jaloux. Oui c'était ça, de la jalousie, et quand je te regardais j'étais triste. Alors je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu dans mes yeux, mais je te jure j'étais juste triste et jaloux. Y a quelque petite chose que je t'ais dîtes qui sont vrais, mais je ne veux pas de toi pour ça. Ça me vexe beaucoup que tu me voies comme un vulgaire animal en chaleur. Je crois que j'étais comme ça avant, je l'avoue. Mais avec toi c'est pas ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sais que ce n'est pas pareil avec toi. Comment je sais ça alors que j'ais l'air si peut certain de moi ? Peut être parce que lorsque je t'ais embrassé la dernière fois, sous le chêne, je n'ais pas ressentis ce besoin pressant d'aller plus loin. Je me sentais juste bien, Hermione. Juste bien. Peut être que tu voudrais que je te dise que je t'aime. Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire sans te mentir. Et je ne veux pas te mentir, surtout pas. Mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est Hermione. Je n'ais jamais aimé de cette façon. Une chose est sûre, tu es plus importante que toutes les filles avec qui je suis sorti, toutes les filles réunis. Je ne sais pas si il y a un sentiment entre l'amour et l'amitié. Mais si il n'y en a pas, je crois que je peux dire que je t'aime. Oui, je crois que je t'aime. Hermione, aide moi à comprendre ce que c'est. Aide moi à aimer. Apprend moi à t'aimer.

Emue la jeune femme se leva et vint serrer Sirius dans ses bras. Laissant quelque larme couler.

-Moi je sais que je t'aime Sirius. Mais j'ais peur de me lancer. C'est pourquoi je ne sortirais pas avec toi tout de suite. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Je peux t'apprendre ce qu'est l'amour. Je peux t'aider à comprendre ce qui fait battre mon cœur, pour peut être un jour savoir ce qui fait battre le tien. Je te demande juste une chose en retour Sirius. Apprend moi à te connaître encore plus, apprend moi à ne plus pouvoir me passer de toi. Apprend moi à ne plus avoir peur. Apprend moi à t'aimer encore plus et je t'apprendrais ce qu'est aimer.

Elle se pencha doucement vers Sirius, et pour la première fois, ce fut elle qui l'embrassa. D'un baiser enflammé, elle chercha à marquer dans sa mémoire le goût des lèvres de Sirius, le feu brûlant dans son ventre, cette sensation de bien être et de sécurité qu'elle ne ressent seulement que dans les bras de Sirius. Elle se recula et lui murmura à l'oreille, pour que Ginie qu'elle savait caché derrière la porte n'entende rien.

-J'en avais besoin. C'est pour attendre jusqu'à pouvoir le faire librement, pour me souvenir de ce que c'est. Et Sirius. S'il te plaît. Continue de m'appeler Mia. Quoi que j'en dise, j'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça. Mais je veux que ce ne soit que pour nous deux, une chose que personne d'autre ne doit savoir.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oui je suis amoureuse._

_De Sirius bien sûr. Ça se comprend facilement. En ce moment ce n'est pas facile. Mais on c'est expliqué et tout va mieux. Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime. Pas à en crever. Mais ça je veux qu'il me l'apprenne. Qu'il m'apprenne à avoir besoin de lui comme j'ais besoin d'eau. Il ne sait pas vraiment si il m'aime. Et si jamais il ne m'aime pas. Je vais tout faire pour qu'il m'aime avant qu'il ne le réalise. Je sais que c'est bizarre de ne pas sortir avec lui mais quelque chose me retient. Peut être le fait que je ne le connais pas assez. Ou peut être que j'ais envie de devenir folle. De voir pendant combien de temps je peux tenir sans sentir ses bras autour de moi, sans pouvoir l'embrasser. Je veux peut être devenir folle jusqu'à devoir lui sauter dessus tellement j'en pourrais plus._

_Mais avant de devenir folle, il doit m'apprendre à être folle de lui, et je dois lui apprendre à m'aimer. Et puis je veux le rendre fou avant que je ne devienne moi-même folle. Mais ça je ne crois pas que j'y arriverais. Il est trop beau pour que je lui résiste longtemps. _

_Je griffonne juste ces quelques mots à la hâte, le bonheur que je ressent m'empêche de rester longtemps devant une feuille. Je vais peut être danser, ça m'a toujours calmé. _

_Je l'ais pas dit. Ginie sort avec Blaise. Finalement ma prise de bec avec Sirius aura profité à quelqu'un._

_J'aime Sirius. Maintenant je peux le dire sans avoir honte._

_-----au revoir----_

_

* * *

Alors ? Désolé je suis pas en forme là alors je vais arrêter de parler. Laissez une tite rewiew pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. svp. A+ _


	13. Tristesse et peur

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Je viens de finir ce chapitre autant dire que j'étais au taqué mdr. Bien sûr je pourrais m'excuser pour le retard mais je suis quelqu'un de très mal polie lol. Non désolé quand même mais il faudra vous habituer désolé, mais la j'ais plus vraiment d'inspiration pour cette fic et je suis couverte de devoir dont deux exposé et une redac sur l'humour et comme moi j'ais pas d'humour c'est bien partis pour un 0 qui va bien arranger ma moyenne mdr. Bon j'arrête de vous souler et je vous mets la suite. Mais d'abord (et oui encore) merki à :**

**nattie black**

**LittleJuice**

**Miss Lisa Black**

**Fleur de Lys in love**

**Et ben je vous dis merci à toute les quatres parce que vous suivez ma fic depuis le début ça me fait trop plaisir. Merkiiiii.**

**Maintenant la suite ?**

**

* * *

**

13. Tristesse et peur.

-Hermione ?

-Hum.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?

-Je prends l'air.

Sirius sourit légèrement et vient s'installer à côté d'Hermione. La nuit et fraîche et le pyjama d'Hermione ne doit pas vraiment la tenir au chaud. La lune et les étoiles jettent une pâle lueur sur le parc. Le visage d'Hermione trahit sa tristesse mais elle reste maîtresse d'elle-même, comme toujours. Allongé sur le dos elle scrute le ciel du regard, comme une petite fille cherchant quelque chose d'important. Elle frissonne légèrement, elle a froid, elle aurait préférer être là, seule, comme tout les soirs. Elle sait que si Sirius lui pose des questions elle y répondra, la nuit fait ressurgir les peurs qu'elle essaye de taire et si Sirius la pousse trop elle ne pourra pas se retenir et confiera les secrets qu'elle n'a jamais partageait avec personne. Elle préfère être la seule, la nuit qui lui fait peur la libère et la calme, c'est un secret que personne ne devait savoir. Il paniquerait tous si il savait qu'elle venait là tous les soirs. Elle voudrait que Sirius parte, pour une fois elle n'arrive pas à ce retenir, elle aimerait pleurer en silence comme seule les personnes qui savent que personne n'est là pour les consoler savent le faire. Elle aimerait hurler à la face du monde sa détresse, elle n'a jamais voulu survivre, à la minute où elle a vu ses amis mourir, elle aurait tout donné pour partir avec eux. Ne pas rester là, et arrêter de souffrir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Mia ?

Elle soupir légèrement elle aurait dût s'en douter et étrangement elle en est soulagé. Elle tend la main vers l'homme qu'elle devine à côté d'elle et l'attire contre elle, se blottissant dans sa chaleur rassurante, elle s'autorise un moment de paix, rien qu'avec lui. Les yeux toujours fixés sur les étoiles elle se prépare à répondre à toutes ses questions, même si ça la fait pleurer.

-Je les cherche.

-Tu les cherches ?

-Tous les soirs. Je regarde les étoiles, et j'essaye de les voir là haut. Je les connais par cœur maintenant, les étoiles, mais eux je ne les trouve pas.

-Harry et Ron ?

-Je ne les vois pas.

-Y sont quelque part Hermione. Mais le ciel est immense, ils peuvent être n'importe où.

-Ils n'avaient pas le droit de partir sans moi, ils n'avaient pas le droit de me laisser là sans eux. Je n'arrive même plus à les voir Sirius, je ne sais même pas où ils sont. Je ne les vois plus comme avant, je ne vois d'eux que leur corps froid. Je veux les retrouver Sirius. Je ne leur ais pas dis au revoir. Je ne leur ais pas dit que je les aimés.

-Ils le savent Hermione. Ils t'aiment eux aussi et je suis sûr qu'ils aimeraient te voir heureuse.

-Comment le savoir ? Ils ne sont plus là pour me le dire. Ron n'est plus là pour me faire rire, Harry n'est plus là pour recoller les morceaux. Je n'est plus Harry pour me consoler quand tout allez mal, j'ais tout perdue.

-Ils se sont en quelque sorte sacrifié pour te voir vivre, remercie les en étant heureuse Mia, ils resteront toujours en toi, quoi que tu fasses. Tu ne les oublieras jamais, c'est ce qui compte.

-Tu comprends pas. J'en dors plus la nuit, je les vois tout le temps mourir. J'ais toujours peur de m'endormir et de les revoirs mourir sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour les aider. Je me sens impuissante, inutile, ils m'ont toujours sauvé, moi je les ais laissé mourir. Sans eux je ne suis rien.

-Arrêtes de te faire du mal Hermione. Tu as été une aide bien plus précieuse pour Harry et Ron que tu ne le crois.

-Non je ne crois pas, j'étais juste leur amie, l'amie qu'il faut protéger, un vrai boulet.

-Arrêtes Mia. Et écoutes bien. C'est grâce à toi que plein de vos problèmes à vous trois ont été résolu. Tu étais la tête pensante du groupe, celle qui résonne les autres et qui cherche les solutions les plus appropriées à la situation. Ron étais le comique de votre groupe, celui qui fait remonter les morals lorsqu'ils sont aux plus bas, celui qui vous empêcher de sombrer dans la monotonie et la dépression. Et Harry, Harry lui étais le courageux de la bande, le martyrisé, celui en qui tout le monde mise sont espoir. Mais sans Ron et toi, Harry ne serait rien, sans toi le trio d'or de Poudlard n'aurait jamais existé. Sans toi Harry serait probablement mort dès sa première année. Tu ne faisais peut être pas les choses directement, mais sans toi Harry et Ron n'aurait jamais pût les faire. Tu es aussi importante qu'eux Hermione. Ce que vous avez vécus, vous l'avez vécus ensemble, vous vous êtes mutuellement sauvé. Et si tu ne me crois pas, il y a une évidence que tu ne peux pas te cacher. Si tu n'avais pas été là qui aurait fait découvrir l'amour à Ron ? Si tu n'avais pas été là, Harry n'aurait jamais considéré quelqu'un comme sa sœur. Sans toi rien n'aurait été pareil.

Il vit les larmes descendre des yeux d'Hermione, il vit les étoiles dans la profondeur de ses iris et pendant un moment il se demanda si c'était le reflet de ce qu'elle voyait où l'espoir qu'il espérait avoir installé dans son cœur torturé. Il se pencha un peut vers elle et hésita à la prendre dans ses bras, et sans qu'il est pût amorcer le moindre geste, elle s'accrocha désespérément à lui, cherchant le réconfort dans les bras d'un homme là pour l'écouter, essayant de retrouver un moment l'adolescente qu'elle n'avait pas pût être. Elle se lova contre lui, cherchant la chaleur rassurante qui émaner de son corps, cherchant le réconfort que personne n'avait sût lui donner à la mort de ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses frères.

-Promet moi une chose Sirius.

-Je t'écoute Mia.

-Promet moi d'être toujours là pour moi, lorsque la tempête m'emportera, promet moi d'être là pour me retenir près de toi. Quand l'océan déchaîné de mes sentiments voudra me noyer, sois ma boué. Sois là pour chasser les monstres qui hantent mes nuits. Sois là pour moi quand j'aurais besoin de toi. Promet moi d'être toujours comme ça avec moi, de ne jamais changer. Promet moi que je pourrais toujours me réfugier dans tes bras quand je ne supporterais plus ce monde. Promet moi de m'aider à les retrouver, quelque part en moi je sais qu'il sont là mais je ne les trouve pas, alors aide moi. Essaye de toujours m'aimer Sirius. S'il te plaît.

-Je te le promets.

Incapable de prononcer autre chose face à la détresse de la jeune fille, il se contenta de serrer dans ses bras l'ange pour qui les portes du paradis restent fermées. Les yeux fermés sur un monde trop grand pour elle, Hermione se colle contre Sirius, écoutant les battements réguliers du cœur de l'homme qu'elle aime. Elle resterait là indéfiniment, ne pouvant se résoudre à quitter la chaleur protectrice de son corps, elle a l'impression d'être ici à sa place. Peut à peut Sirius sent le corps d'Hermione devenir plus lourd, la pression de ses mains se relâcher, son souffle devenir plus profond à mesure que le sommeil la gagne. Il la souleva et avança doucement pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre. Durant le cours trajet il contempla le visage enfin paisible de la jeune femme, il sourie devant la beauté infantile que dégage le visage endormi de son aimée. La déposant sur son lit, il lui vola un baisé, léger comme un papillon avant de s'en aller.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Comment j'en suis arrivé là ?_

_Comment suis-je arrivé à l'aimer ? Qu'est-ce qui a fait naître en moi ce sentiment nouveau ? Qu'a t'elle de particulier ? A cette question j'ais peut être une réponse. C'est Hermione. Tout est particulier chez elle : la fossette qui creuse sa joue quand elle sourit, c'est long doigt qu'une princesse envierait si leur ongles n'étaient pas rongés, sa taille fine et son style de bohémienne, ses long cheveux de nuit, ses yeux – puits noir montrant toute la tristesse de son cœur –... sa façon de pleurer en silence. Je n'ais jamais vu personne pleurer comme ça. Même les prisonniers d'Azkaban ne savent pas le faire, il y a toujours un léger bruit montrant qu'ils pleurent. Hermione ne fait aucun bruit, on a l'impression, que si elle ne ressentait pas l'humidité de ses larmes sur ses joues, elle ne remarquerait pas qu'elle pleure. Elle n'émet aucun bruit, ne tremble pas. Elle laisse juste les larmes dévaler en cascade de ses yeux. Elle a trop de peine en elle, elle est resté trop longtemps seule et a oubliée ce que c'est de se faire consoler._

_Je lui ais promis beaucoup de chose en deux jours. Mais je pense qu'elle a besoin de ça pour être rassurée. Je tiendrais mes promesses et je ne la laisserais pas sombrer dans le désespoir. Je crois qu'elle a peur. C'est ce qui lui fait le plus de peine, la peur d'oublier ses amis, d'oublier leurs voix, leurs odeurs, d'oublier tout ce qu'ils ont représentés pour elle. Je ne la laisserait pas se noyer dans cette peur qu'elle n'arrive pas a identifier_

_Même si je ne lui ais pas dis, parce que je n'en suis pas sûr. Je l'aime_

_----au revoir----

* * *

_

_En faites je viens de remarquer ça fait pas si mal comme fin...(la j'ais l'esprit qui cogitte) Bon comme c'était pas vraiment prévue comme ça je vais vous laissez choisir. Je peux vous laisser sur cette fin assez beaucoup mystérieuse (Mdr j'adore les trucs qui finissent pas vraiment lol)Soit je continue d'écrire les suites avec beaucoup de mal mais je les écris quand même. Donc à vous de choisir, mais me dîtes pas que je suis l'auteur et que c'est moi qui doit chosir sinonb vaut "vote" conterotn pas mdr. _

_Aidez moi et dîtes moi aussi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. (assez triste je me suis mis au romantique c'est peut être pour ça que l'espiration vient pas)_

_A+_


	14. désolé

Bonjour tout le monde

Alors déjà ben c'est pas une suite vous voyez et je suis désolé. Mais je n'arrive pas à faire une suite. Je suis bloqué j'y arrive vraiment plus. Alors je la laisse sur le chapitre d'avant c'est pas une fin idéal mais j'arrive a rien faire de mieux. Je crois que j'ais écrit une dizaine de truc et franchement c'était pas génial ouais en gros ça gâchait tout.

Alors je crois que pour pas faire d'autre connerie de se genre j'écrirais que des OS maintenant.

Encore désolé. Surtout si je vous ais dis que j'écrirais une suite.

Ne me tuer pas svp demain c'est mon annif alors attendez encore un jour ou deux.

Encore désolé vraiment

Au revoir


End file.
